Never Alone
by bellamasen88
Summary: Bella has to move to the never-changing small town of Forks with her father after a tragic accident. She has to go to a new school and-dread meet new friends and who is the elusive Edward Cullen? This is Twilight with a twist, read on to find out.AH folks
1. A new day

_Never alone_

A new day

I grabbed my bag quickly and rushed downstairs to get some breakfast. I was already late on my first day. My Dad, Charlie grinned at me probably thinking how much of a mess I was. "Late already Bells?" I ignored him as I wolfed down some toast, grabbed my car keys and headed out. I pulled up my hood as I felt the instant cold rain on my face, seriously though, where do you get cold rain? then I realised. Only Forks.

My life wasn't tragic really, you could say almost normal. My Mom had died in a car crash three weeks ago so I had to move to the rainy town of Forks in WA with my Dad. Yeah, I should have been a crying wreck but I was improving slowly. My Dad didn't help much but I couldn't blame him. They had divorced when I was only one but I knew deep down he had always loved her.

See my Mom, or I should say as I called her, Mum was English. To cut it short, she was an exchange student from London, met my Dad, fell in love with him and his accent and eloped straight after Graduation. But as some short summer loves go, it didn't last very long. I was born just nine months after then the both of us headed straight back to merry old England. So technically, my feet haven't touched American soil for sixteen years. I knew as soon as I called my Dad after the Police had left, leaving me in the cold depressing hospital after the accident, he would be there in a heartbeat, well, technically twenty hours but I was grateful he kept some of his emotions to himself. The good thing about Charlie was, he didn't hover.

I didn't worry about directions, the town was so small it only took ten minutes to find it. It was nothing like my old school back home. This school was tiny with only five buildings and gloomy looking ones at that. Oh and the other thing I dreaded the most was…my accent. I wasn't foreign but to these Americans I knew I was. I knew they would pick up on my English accent as soon I said the dreaded word of "hello."

I pulled my mini into a space and reluctantly got out looking for the main reception. A few students were there in the parking lot already and I felt their eyes boring into my back as I quick-walked to the office. A friendly looking woman was typing away at her desk but looked up as she heard the door close behind me. "Bella Swan?" she looked at me with a smile.

"Er yeah." I didn't feel too comfortable with this but then again, I wasn't used to people knowing of my arrival, especially in a new country.

"These are forms you need for your teachers to fill out, your timetable and a map." She handed me a handful of paper and went back to her computer, simple and short I guess. I was about to leave when I heard her call out my name.

"I almost forget. The principal has arranged a student to help you around the first week. She'll meet you at your first class." She gave me another smile as I left. I had to inwardly grimace at what she had told me, I wasn't brilliant at meeting new people.

I managed to find building three noting I had English first. I was pleased at how easy my timetable looked, I hated complicated ones back home. I spotted a small looking girl waving me over with a friendly smile on her face. She had unusual short, spiky black hair and from what I guessed, a brilliant sense of fashion. I smiled back at her, she looked friendly enough. She bounced up and down as I came up to her.

"Hey you must be Bella!" I nodded at this. "I'm Alice Cullen, I'm so excited to meet you, we're gonna be the best of friends I can tell!" she said this so fast I had some trouble catching up but I felt a little glad I already had a friend, I wasn't so good at the whole friend thing, bleh, that was a long story.

"Thanks for showing me around Alice." I returned the smile.

Her eyes instantly widened as soon as I spoke. "You're English!" and grabbed my hand although I have no idea why, I didn't mind it though.

"Um, yeah I am." I blushed a little, my worst flaw about me I had to admit. I didn't like being this different though. I knew as soon as I came here people would pick up on my accent and I didn't want to stick out like a bloody sore thumb.

Alice though seemed to pick up on this and her smile faltered a little. "Oh I'm sorry, I bet you must hate that."

I shook my head, not wanting to lose a friend so quickly, particularly on my first day. "It's alright Al. My Mum was English so I'm all new to this American thing." She nodded, seeming to understand already. She then grinned again and her eyes flashed with an all knowing look which confused me.

"Al. I like it."

_Ops, that's a wrong move calling her a new nickname_. "God I'm sorry. I have this stupid habit of just nicknaming people." She just grinned all the more.

"No no. My siblings and friends call me Ally all the time so it's fine. In fact, I really like it." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "You'll meet my family at lunch, let's go get a seat." She took my arm gently and led me into the small classroom grabbing a seat towards the back. I wanted to know more about her so I asked her about her family. She took out her books and looked back at me.

"I'm adopted really but I consider Esme and Carlisle to be my parents now. I was a baby when it happened so I'm quite glad I don't have to compare them or anything. Um, Esme can't have children so after me they decided to adopt others so I wouldn't feel lonely. Emmett is the best brother in the world but don't let Edward hear you say that!" she giggled and I couldn't help but laugh a little, her humour was oddly infectious. She must have seen my look of confusion at the new introduction and continued. "Oh, Edward was only adopted four years ago though. He's er, quite troubled you could say." She looked away at that and I felt suddenly curious at this, a man with mystery. I had to laugh at myself at that, there I go again with "Mr Darcy" syndrome as my friend back home had called it.

See, I love the classics. Bronte, Austen you name it, I've probably read it. Ever since I read about the elusive Mr Darcy I couldn't help but dream about meeting such a man, with a meaning to him, a different boy who wasn't the same as all the others. Who weren't in the same mould so to speak. Coming back to reality I took out my books as the teacher walked in.

"Mrs Stratford is a pretty cool teacher." Alice reassured me. "A fan of the classics." She grinned at me as if knowing my thoughts. I looked at my reading list and found all of my favourite novels written down. I spotted Romeo and Juliet and groaned. Alice turned to me giving me a questioning look.

"I'm not a fan of this." I pointed to the title. Alice giggled.

"Neither am I much. I prefer classic novels myself." I giggled back and couldn't help but feel that I was going to like this girl very much.

Alice left me at my French class as she had history, promising to meet up for lunch. I sat down next to a friendly looking girl with long dark hair. I found she was very laid back and easy to talk to. Shy enough just like me. Her name was Angela, she pointed to a few, well, geeky-looking boys and said she normally hung out with them and offered a seat for lunch with them. I politely declined telling her about Alice. Luckily she just smiled and gave me more of a low down of the Cullens.

"Carlisle's a doctor at the local hospital and their mom is an interior decorator, she decorated our house. She's very good and kind". She smiled at me. I couldn't help but ask more about Edward inwardly cursing myself for feeling an idiot. Her smile faltered a little at the mention of his name and found myself feeling more intrigued than put off.

"Edward keeps himself to himself really. He used to be such a player with the girls but nowadays he prefers hanging around with his brother and friends." She shrugged her shoulders. "No one really talks to him." I had to restrain from asking why but frowned a little, I hated players.

We worked after that only talking for a few minutes before she led me to my Trig class. I hated maths too, especially when a Mike Newton introduced himself and I couldn't help but get a golden retriever vibe off him. Sure he was alright looking but so reminded me of my old dog and it irked me to no ends.

Alice was waiting for me outside with an excited gleam in her grey eyes. She took my arm and we headed out towards the cafeteria. "You'll love Jazz and Rose." I looked at her wondering what she was on about. "Jasper's my boyfriend and Rosalie's his twin sister. Jazz is Edwards closest friend." She explained and once again, I had to stop myself from asking more about Edward.

We walked into the bustling cafeteria and she led me to the furthest table. Sitting there was the tallest guy I had ever seen. He had short dark hair, huge muscles and if it weren't for him making, which I can only describe as, 'googly' eyes to a stunning blonde than I would have been scared shitless to be sitting close to him. The blonde was stunning to say the least. Golden curls cascaded down her back and I noted, like Al, she had an impeccable sense of fashion. Alice sat down next to Jasper, I assumed. He was a little darker blonde than his sister but had a look about him that calmed my nerves instantly and was damn right handsome in his own way.

As soon as I took my seat next to Alice someone banged their bag on the table causing me to jump. Alice tutted to herself and I heard a bark of laughter from the person who sat down next to me. I peeked through my dark hair to lay my eyes on the most handsome boy I had ever seen, ever dreamt and ever imagined. Yeah, a pretty much over-statement but to me, he was pretty something. He had the oddest and yet, most attractive shade of bronze hair imaginable and as he turned to look at me with a quizzical look my eyes locked onto his. The most darkest shade of green orbs looked straight back into my dull brown ones and I instantly blushed, on cue and turned back to my lunch knowing I just royally embarrassed myself in front of this complete stranger.

_Way to go Bella, blush like a stupid idiot in front of a pure, handsome, perfection sex god on day one. _Boy was I in trouble.

**An**

**Gawd, I hope you all like this. I'm English myself so please excuse for any mistakes on and American spellings or words. I'm a huge Twilight fan so I must say, all work and characters belong to the marvellous mind of SM. Erm, please be nice to me as I've had some bad slashing of my previous, None- Twilight stories. I've been slashed for grammar mistakes and the worst, Mary-sues. I assure you, I may have some fluffness way ahead but I can really assure this is way off a stupid Mary sue. I hate typical, boy meet girl, they fall instantly in love and get married and have dozens of babies. My characters are complicated kids, no Mary sue fluffly bunnies, well, lol, maybe Emmett when it comes to Rosalie. I'll keep this short lol. I'm in the last 3 months of my college so bare with me but I'll update either this week or the next. Hopefully this week but maybe if I have great reviews…ooo blackmail lol. Maybe I will cos I love great reviews. Ta!**

**To me folks, I'm Bella Masen as she should be =)**


	2. Complicated

Complicated

Alice made all the introductions probably hoping I wouldn't't feel left out. I felt tiny sitting opposite her big burley brother Emmett and plain next to Rosalie. I tried to let that one slide and also tried my utmost, dammest hardest to try and _not_ stare at the elusive yet handsome Edward Cullen. 

"So where are you from?" I looked up from my lunch to find Emmett looking at me, well, all of them and I suddenly felt self-conscious. I shook my thoughts feeling stupid, they were nice enough. 

"From London." I quietly said not being really good at this 'friend' thing. Alice had seemed to notice and gave me an encouraging smile from the corner of my eye. "My um, Mum was an exchange student here in her last year of high school and met my Dad. They married after graduation and soon after had me." I stopped then, not wanting to ramble on.

"You left then, back to England with your Mom?" Rosalie asked me and I felt surprised she was talking to me, after all, she did seem to have ignored me when Al introduced me to her. 

I paused trying to word it properly but found I couldn't't. I caught Edward's dark eyes on me and felt my cheeks burning up from it. Thoughts of my Mother came back to me and I tried not to see the flashes of the paramedics bringing in her limp, lifeless body into the hospital. I felt my eyes tearing up to my intense embarrassment and rubbed them quickly praying that they didn't't see. I suddenly felt a warm, large hand on my arm and jumped back a little to find it was Edward's. I looked up at him and found his intense staring not creepy at all, in fact, it looked…comforting. I looked away, back to the group knowing I had to explain my quick emotions.

"My Mum died three weeks ago in a car accident, that's why I came back here." I looked back down on my lunch hoping against hope they wouldn't't push anything. Maybe I wasn't doing better after all I thought bitterly to myself. To try and distract them I continued my life story, obviously leaving some out.

"I know she loved my Dad but it wasn't enough for her. She started to miss the busy streets of her hometown and started to hate her small-town life. Technically, being just one, my feet haven't touched American soil." I tried to joke just to get rid of their stares, they were all to comforting and since I had just met them I was afraid of getting close too fast. Thankfully, they all chuckled at my joke and I instantly relaxed as they all went back to their food. I hadn't forget however, Edward's hand still on my arm. It felt as if it was burning me slowly and I was just inching to know why he would be the first to comfort me and not Alice. I peeked up at him and found he was eating his sandwich with his free hand, his other, had not moved from my arm since I had spoken. 

I allowed his simple gesture to continue feeling my embarrassment slowly fade away as Alice talked to me about her favourite hobbies and I found out her one, main passion…shopping. I didn't mind shopping just the endless queues, trying on endless of clothes my Mum had forced me to try on, feet aching after walking the endless miles of London and burning hands from holding too many bags for too long. I nodded and made appropriate answers as she asked me my favourite hobbies in turn and loved the fact that I had read everything she had. I felt comforted by Alice's calming nature and even forget Edward's hand on me until I felt it gone as he stood up leaving us without a word.

"He goes to smoke behind the math building." I heard Alice tell me as I watched his retreating back walking out of the cafeteria. I frowned for the second time that day, I hated smokers too. The bell went soon after that and I made my way to biology, handing my forms to the teacher. He introduced me to the class making me blush again and as I turned I found my eyes finding Edward Cullen as if he was a magnet or something. He sat on the only empty table left and I hoped he wouldn't't mind me sitting next to him again.

"Can I sit here?" I politely asked as I approached him warily. I could almost still feel the heat I had felt as soon as his hand touched my skin. He looked up at me and smirked as if I was amazing or something.

"It's a free country." he told me as he shrugged. I froze from hearing his voice for the first time. His voice was like velvet and it made me oddly, at peace, as if I could fall asleep just to the sound of it. I sat down quickly as Mr Varner started talking about cells…or something. I found myself totally distracted by Edward. I could smell the smoke on him and a hint of something else but I couldn't't place it, it was musky and I found myself just enjoying breathing in his scent. I felt like laughing to myself. My ex was an avid smoker and I loathed it because of the stench but now, breathing it in from Edward, I couldn't't get enough. 

The hour passed quickly, Edward ignoring me as if I was part of the class furniture or something. I felt a little deflated from this, from simply holding my arm for comforting to treating me like nothing the next. As the bell went, he grabbed his books and bag and left me there without so much as a nod of acknowledgement. I slumped into my chair feeling just stupid and made my way to gym, the most hated subject in my existence, clumsy and being the biggest klutz in existence was the best way to describe why I loathed it so much. It didn't help either having Mike tail me all the way there. He was such a talker I thought he was going to walk into the girls changing rooms just to finish his conversation with me.

Alice was waiting outside for me with her famous grin on her face. I felt a little wary not forgetting her weird and from the looks of it, complicated brother. She took my arm as a habit, I noted, and we made our way to the parking lot. She cooed at my Mini and touched it with affection. I betted to myself she must have a thing for cars but had to admit, I couldn't resist my favourite sports cars either. I didn't't speak 'car and driver' but I was a fan of the smooth sleek best two sports cars in the world, well, to me anyway. Before I got in my car, Alice stopped me and shyly hugged me, it took me by complete surprise but found myself hugging her tiny frame back, I guess she was going to be a good friend after all. 

"I'm having a sleepover Friday Bella, with Rose. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" She looked up at me with a puppy-eye look and I knew she wasn't going to let me say no. I hadn't been to sleepover for years and that hadn't gone too well, hence, my fears for the damn thing. 

"Er sure Al." I gave her a small smile and she squealed which caused me to laugh at her giddiness. 

"Thanks Bella." She hugged me again and walked gracefully to Edward's car, she could put ballerinas to shame, I thought watching her walk. I caught Edward intensely staring at me like he had done at lunch and I hurriedly got into my car cursing him, putting my CD player on loud and drove the hell out of there cursing myself now for being so damn nice of saying yes to that little pixie. 

It was only until later that night, brushing my teeth that I realised something making me groan. Alice lived with Edward, well duh now I thought. But then I realised sleeping over meant…yep I cursed as I climbed into bed, karmas a bitch.

AN

Short chapter yeah but I'm just happy to have it up. Thank you vampire gal for your first review and my coolio mate, Laura who so Alice in real life. I'm just glad I had a great first review *phew*. That's a load of my mind hehe. I'll write the next chapter this week!


	3. Hells Bells

The week went fast, too fast for me. Alice became so close to me I felt we were sisters already. Sad I know, but she was always in such an infectious mood I couldn't help but follow her suit in everything. Rose shyly started to talk to me more and seemed fascinated in my old home life. Obviously she never seemed to dare talk about my Mum but casually avoided the subject by asking what England was like. She seemed almost obsessed about the Royal family and quizzed me about everything from Henry the VIII to William the conqueror. I tried my hardest to try describe in detail about the old Tower of London and caused everyone to laugh, save from Edward who merely chuckled to himself, trying to best explain the complexity of the London Eye.

Friday soon dawned and Alice had to practically force me to take a lift back home with her in Edward's car, telling me it was far easier instead of trying to follow them. Apparently it was "too far away" to try and tail them and she almost gave me a lecture telling me it was impossible to follow Edward who didn't obey any traffic law.

Charlie was already gone by the time I got downstairs. I rarely saw him but it was kinda good in some ways, it almost felt I was living by myself. I tried to force down the tears starting to fill my eyes thinking of Mum. Sometimes I felt too alone and I needed someone to desperately talk to about it. Charlie seemed almost a stranger to me to try and sit down with him and talk about it and deep down I knew it was probably hard for him too. My thoughts strayed to Edward, remembering his warm hand on my arm and I cursed myself for being so stupid. Talking to him about my past was as easy as talking to Hitler about surrendering his armies. He still ignored me although I swear I had caught him looking at me with that quizzical look in his eyes, that annoyed me to high hell but swore I'd keep it to myself. God only knows if I dared to tell his pixie sister and I'd dread the response I'd get off her.

I heard a car beep and grabbed my bag heading outside. I spotted Edward leaning casually against his silver car and frowned noting Alice wasn't with him. I walked up to him trying to act nonchalant whilst trying to calm my already-too hyped up heart. He was simply gorgeous in the rare sunny rays and I had to look away before I acted like a complete psycho. He looked up at me and gave me his famous crooked grin. I swear my heart stopped right then, he only did that grin to his siblings and never me. I rolled my eyes at him hoping he couldn't hear my heart, god it was so loud.

"Where's Al?" I asked praying my voice sounded normal and it wouldn't come out as a squeak, to me, it sounded so like a squeak. _Idiot Bella_

Edward's smile faltered slightly. "She took a ride with Jazz." Without further a do, he walked around the car and opened my door. My eyes widened at his action, a moron and a gentleman it seemed. He went back to his door and got in not saying anything. I tried not to trip as I walked to the door. I got in slowly already feeling the tense atmosphere and hated the awkward silence that followed.

We rode to school in complete silence, Edward's eyes constantly on the road. I tried not to grip so much on the seat, Alice was right. He loved speed, well, 'loved' was an understatement, adored seemed more of an appropriate word for it. He smoothly parked his car and got out. I did the same but quickly and rushed past him spotting Alice next to Jasper. I refused to even so much as look at Edward when he joined us, instead talking to Alice of what we were going to do for the sleepover. She excitedly rushed through her plans, all involving makeovers of some kind. _Great, a chance to already play 'dress up Bella'_ She had already tried advising me on fashion, eyeing down my simple jeans and shirt attire and had already planned a shopping trip for Saturday. I hated shopping and had tried constantly to remind her of that fact.

The day went quickly to my dismay and it didn't help either of being lab partners with Edward. Mr Varner had given us some cells to look at through microscopes and asked to name them. Edward went all gentleman again insisting I go first. I was pretty good at Biology and felt a little downhearted and to be honest, a little insulted at the fact of Edward always checking my answer by looking himself, it wasn't even his turn! Arrogant bastard.

Thankfully Alice joined us in the car insisting I sat back with her. She held my hand as we made our way back to her house asking what kind of food I liked. Apparently her Mom loved to cook and knew straight away I would get on with her as I told her I had a passion to cook as well. I wasn't brilliant at cooking but give a recipe and I felt confident in trying it out. My Mum taught me everything about cooking and we spent hours in the kitchen making all sorts of cakes, biscuits and all sorts of food whenever we had the time. I felt a little wary as Alice asked if I didn't mind helping out cooking some party food. My Mum's cooking was the strongest memory for me so I couldn't help but feel a stab to my heart at the memory.

I tired to ignore that and turned my attention back on to Alice. I simply nodded causing her to hug me tightly, thanking me. I giggled back hoping she hadn't caught my slight turn of mood and was glad when she went back to talking about her family. I looked out of the window as Edward slowed the car and parked outside the biggest house I'd ever seen in my life. I loved every inch of it. It was so different as glass walls took over the wood, everything seemed so open and I loved that fact. It was secluded enough, huge pine trees overlapping with the house and seemed to make it almost like a sanctuary. Alice smiled at my reaction.

"I thought the same when I first saw it." She said, taking my arm and guiding me to the door. I looked at her, confused. "Oh, we moved here a year ago from Seattle. Carlisle wanted somewhere quieter to live, so did Esme." I nodded taking in the front hall as we walked inside. It was huge, pale colours that seemed to suit the house almost making it feel comfortable. Edward walked past us, headed upstairs and I had no time to ponder this as I felt Emmett come in behind us. I jumped a mile as I felt his strong arms elope me, lifting me up as if I weighed nothing.

"Hells Bells, it's good you're here!" he almost shouted in my ear.

"Emmet, put that poor girl down!" I heard a soft woman's voice and Emmett dropped me down softly, an apology in his soft brown eyes. I had learned he was adopted as well, his parents dropping him at the steps of an orphanage as a baby. I turned to spot, who I assumed, to be Esme. She smiled warmly at me and went to touch my shoulder gently.

"I'm Esme dear and you must be Bella." I was so surprised and touched at her warm gesture I almost stumbled with my words.

"Hi Esme. Thanks for having me." I tried to return the smile but was so reminded of my Mother I found myself almost close to tears. I turned back to Alice before scaring the poor woman with a sudden outburst of my waterworks. I never cried in front of people, they always stared too much and I couldn't take it.

"When will Rose be here?" I asked her wanting suddenly, to have this damn sleepover. Alice led me to the living room telling me she'd be here soon. The living room was so huge that it was able to fit three comfy and squashy-looking sofas with ease. I thought my Dad's plasma TV was impressive but theirs was a king of TV's compared to my one. I noted they had a Wii and an Xbox 360 underneath. I was an expert on the old Xbox and was dying to ask if I could try out the new one.

Alice went to grab us some drinks and chips and I took my chance, sitting next to Emmett. I almost sunk into the back of the sofa and knew I could sleep on this thing easy. Em smiled at me offering some gum. I shook my head as I hated the stuff. "Hey Em?" I shyly asked for his attention. He looked up from a magazine and grinned at me, probably trying to make me feel more comfortable.

"Could I try out the Xbox? I was quite a whiz at my old one." I tried not to elaborate on that, hating to brag. Emmett's grin widened probably thinking how amazing it was to meet a girl who loved to play game stations.

"Sure thing Bells, played Halo before?"

I loved Halo and loved the fact Emmett had the new one. "My favourite actually, have Fable too by any chance?" 'Fable' was my favourite game of all and was downhearted to find out the new one was only on the 360. Emmett laughed making me jump a little, he was so _loud_.

"The new one?" I nodded. "Yeah. Actually me and Edward are a little stuck on Halo. Wanna help out?" I nodded again pleased he was involving me. Alice came in carrying a tray of snacks and drinks. She smiled, handing me a coke handing Emmett one.

"You're going to help Emmett then." She seemed to state this and I shrugged.

"After girl time." I reassured her making her grin. You'd swear her and Emmett were related as their grins were almost symmetrical.

"The boys will be upstairs for most of it, after all, they did promise." She raised an eyebrow towards Emmett hoping he'd get the hint. Emmett laughed at her serious expression.

"I'm just waiting for Rose." As if on cue, Rose walked in carrying a small travel bag. Em's smile broke into a warm grin as he stood, taking Rose into his arms. I looked away from the lovey reunion feeling slightly jealous but never meaning to. They were happy enough with each other but I just didn't want to see it. Emmett left us afterwards causing Alice to squeal with excitement. Boy, was I in for a long night.

AN

I decided to put the sleepover into two parts, just to see the reaction I'd get. 3 reviews now, whey hey! Thank you to all. I'll write part two later this week. I've had a long day of work and a little tired to think it all through. I promise though, Bella and Edward will re-unite in the next chapter. I apologise for the previous chapter. keeps the underlining on it and no matter how many times I try and change it, it keeps being posted all underlined. I just pray it wont happen to all of my chapters. Any advice on what to do? I keep editing it on my document manager and it's not underlined at all on my edit document but when I go to my story, it's still underline! I'm also worried about starting to remove M stories, removing chapters and so on. I hope it wont happen to me =( Oh well, thanks to all once again! x


	4. Screwed

Alice had insisted on a full makeover, even doing my hair. I liked the curls though and I was starting to enjoy the fact my new best friend was a very good hairstylist. I asked her if she was going to further the interest. She shrugged her shoulders whilst putting on my eyeliner, I had to push her away from putting _too_ much on though. "I don't know whether to do this or go into fashion." I wasn't an exact follower of fashion but luckily I did know a few things.

"I saved up for months just to buy some Jimmy Choo shoes." I didn't like to brag but I thought I could score some points of knowledge by divulging a little. I jumped a mile as Alice squealed out of the blue causing Rose to giggle like a schoolgirl at my expression. "Jesus Al!" I cursed putting a hand to my thumping heart. Alice's eyes widened at me.

"You have Jimmy Choo?" she looked me right in the eyes and I had to refrain from laughing at her amazed expression.

"I saw them on the website and I just fell in love with them." I explained, suddenly feeling their eyes on me and reminding me why I hated to brag.

"Oo, you have to show them to us." Alice picked up the fallen eyeliner pencil and put it back on her table. "It must have taken you ages to save up for them."

It was my turn to shrug. "About eight months, yeah. Not to mention countless of house jobs I had to do for my Mum." I faltered a little on the end trying hard to not let the memories of her overfill me. I felt Rose's hand on my shoulder, I turned to see a warming smile from her.

"Edward lost his parents too." I froze at what she had said, I wasn't expecting that. I looked at Alice hoping to hear more, I now knew why he must have put his hand on my arm the first day of school and wanted to hear more. Alice looked a little uncomfortable as she sat down on the bed.

"His parents were shot down in a house raid." She tried to speak calmly but I could hear pain in her voice and I wondered if he had confined in her, yet he didn't seem the confining type.

"He was nine when burglars entered their home…they held his Father at gunpoint and threatened him either to give them their hidden valuables or they would kill his wife and child before him…" she faltered, I came to sit next to her putting a comforting arm around her small frame. She seemed to take comfort from it and continued, giving me a weak smile. "After his Father told them everything they…shot Elizabeth, his Mother and then…" she stopped as small tears started to fall down her cheeks. Rose sat on her side and rubbed her back.

She took over from Alice, knowing it was too hard for her to talk about her brother's past. "Edward's Father tried to protect Elizabeth from the bullet, he was shot before her for it. The cops arrived before they could turn on Edward thank god. After that, he was…broken." My eyes became blurry from the tears forming.

Broken was far worse than the simpler words like upset, or even depressed. Broken was a curse to me, I felt it myself although I could never compare to what Edward had gone through, it could never compare. I took a shuddering breath not knowing what to say. The rooms atmosphere had changed dramatically, from giddy happiness to a funeral parlour, it was too quiet and unheard to talk. Alice looked around the room and sighed.

"Edward tried to open up to me but it didn't work, he just grew angrier and angrier. He kinda flipped over it and started shouting at me. After that happened he just grew quiet and started locking himself up in his room for hours at a time." I was expecting this, from annoyingly having observed Edward after the first week of knowing him, I wasn't surprised at his behaviour. Alice smiled a little and clipped my curls up either side of my head. "You look even prettier with curls." I smiled back at her having the need to know that she was alright.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"Carlisle talked to him for hours. He then apologised to me and that was that." She finished with my hair and stood up pulling me in toe.

"Are you okay Al? I didn't mean to…pry." I didn't know what else to say really, I wasn't that good at comforting which was my greatest flaw. Alice smiled warmly and rubbed my arm.

"You really think about others before yourself don't you?" I was taken a little aback at her honest compliment and even touched. I didn't know what to say again and just nodded shyly. Rose pushed us complaining that she needed food and we laughed as we made our way back downstairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I wasn't expecting Edward to be joining us and almost dropped the plates I was carrying in for Esme when my eyes fell on him. Thankfully for me I had the time to shrug off my stupid thoughts before I dropped what looked like, very expensive china. Although I silently cursed my new best friend as she conveniently placed me right next to him. I caught that familiar scent of smoke and musk as I sat down and felt the heat radiating from his body. I took a deep breath trying to not make a fool of myself but it didn't help, I just breathed in more Edward, boy I was stupid.

Esme was a wonderful cook and I had loved cooking with her. She was easy enough to talk to and found my life interesting, especially to know more of my family.

I had to say a silent prayer as she tactfully avoided asking about my Mother and instead, asked more of family than of her. She noted with interest my distant Irish blood and was curious to learn more of it. As I passed the vegetables to Alice I heard Esme talking to Carlisle about it, much to my embarrassment. "You're Irish Bella?" he asked with a gleam of interest in his eyes and I could already feel the blush on my cheeks.

"On my Mother's side yeah, well, my third great Grandfather was Irish so it does goes back somewhat." I found my voice was quieter than usual but it was only due to the fact that all eyes were on me, something which made it worse when being the only one speaking. Carlisle nodded at this and didn't seem to be offended that I had never actually met my Irish decesendents.

My Gran used to spin me old tales of her great Grandfather, apparently he was quite the outward speaker and became a famous leader or something or other. I tended to nod off when she started regaling to my Mum so I couldn't be very accurate on that score.

"What was your Irish name?" Carlisle smiled with encouragement, probably hoping I wouldn't feel to uncomfortable telling bloody everyone my life story. Luckily for me though, I did pay attention to my Gran on this one.

"Parnell". I pulled out my Irish crest Gran had left me when she died. I felt it was only appropriate to show them the necklace as my Gran wore it everyday that she had lived and it was the closest thing I had left of hers. Carlisle leaned forward to take a closer look and Esme handed me a sliver bracelet, needless to say, I was confused. Alice giggled and pointed to it. I looked down at her and was surprised to see a familiar crest embedded onto the silver.

"The Cullens are also Irish." Esme explained to me. Alice pointed to her necklace with the same crest on it as if asking me to take a look, I hadn't noticed it in detail before and felt a little warmth at the idea of being closer to her, albeit the fact that she wasn't Carlisle's daughter by blood. Yet the idea of it gave me some small hope which was comforting to say the least. I handed the bracelet back to Esme admiring how delicate it was.

Dinner went fast much to my relief, Edward remained silent as the grave which for some reason aggravated me to no ends. Yet remembering his story helped a little, I couldn't blame him for being so silent all the time.

I helped Esme wash up even though she tried to stop me. I didn't mind at all, she reminded me so much of my Mother that it was almost infectious to be near her. She radiated this calmness that I had missed so much since I lost my own. Alice helped in her own little way, I couldn't help but feel almost a part of their family as we talked about school and even wanting to know almost everything about me. I could hear the boys cheering almost all the time and asked Alice what they were up to. Alice ginned at me.

"They're probably playing Halo." She took the plate I was drying out of my hand. "Go and play too if you want." I felt a little bad for leaving her, promising girl time but she insisted and wanted to paint Rosalie's nails before mine. I gave her a small hug as I timidly made my way to the living room.

I saw Emmett lounging on the sofa next to Edward, bashing away on the controller. I tried to hold my awkward nerves as I stood behind them focusing on the screen in front of me. Emmett started cursing as his character got shot repeatedly. I found myself laughing to myself as his cursing became a little bit too colourful.

Emmett turned to find me there and asked for some help. I froze, I hadn't played Halo for months and was unsure whether I wanted to impress Edward or just make a worse fool of myself. I decided to ignore the latter and took the controller off Emmett who was holding it up for me. I vaguely remembered Halo needing to scout around for any new weapons. The boss looked way too hard to kill with just his simple gun so I decided to move him around for a while.

As Edward was playing as part of my team I hoped he had caught the hint of this, as he needed to follow me. Unfortunately for me, he didn't. "Um, Edward?"

He looked up at me from the screen with a questioning look.

"You kinda need to follow me." I told him trying not to sound too demanding. Emmett laughed loudly as he shook his head, probably at his brother's reaction. I caught a small tinge of red on Edward's cheeks as he quickly turned back to the screen without saying anything. My shoulders slumped a little just knowing how stupid I probably looked and just wishing I had stayed with Alice. I lead my character into a small corridor and my eyes noticed two large guns.

"How did you know where to go?" Emmett turned back to me, "you're good Swan." He gave me a cheeky grin and I reproicated.

"I read it in a game's magazine once. Loads of fans got stuck on this and wrote it asking what to do. The mag had so many asking they told them about this gun. Besides, being Halo, you're meant to look around." I added as an afterthought. I could have swore I head Edward chuckling quietly as he followed my lead with our Halo's.

We managed to take down the aliens with ease and Emmett insisted I take over for him as he wanted to go see Rosalie. I tried to protest but I think it was just the Cullen way, as he softly pushed me on the sofa next to his brother. I heard him walk away whilst keeping my eyes glued on the screen.

"Where to now Halo?" I turned slowly to find Edward looking at me almost intensely. I shivered at his stare, he tended to do this staring thing a lot although, to my annoyance, I found myself loving it instead of hating it. I gulped and looked back at the screen.

"I haven't played Halo 3 so I don't know." I muttered. He chuckled to himself again and led the way on his controller.

"By the way," he whispered darkly into my ear, seriously invading my personal bubble, "I like your curls." I think my heart just stopped…

I noticed it becoming dark outside and was surprised to find out, from a slightly irritated Alice, we had been playing for two hours. Edward gave me a heart-wrenching crooked smile as Alice led me away to put out pyjamas on. I tried to restart my heart when I was putting them on trying to get that damn smile out of my head, dear God, I am screwed.


	5. Night escapades

Alice snored. She had begged me to share her bed for the night for the "ultimate sleepover", I couldn't refuse her as always which I was starting to regret by the minute. I could never sleep in a strange bed and the slightest noise kept me awake. She wasn't loud, being a girl after all but I gave up tossing and turning and quietly tiptoed the hell out of there.

There were three floors to the Cullen mansion and luckily, as it was pitch black, Alice's room was on the second. Rose was on the third, in the spare room, Emmett and Edward's rooms too and their parents on the second. I had noted there were five bathrooms, a study and even a pool room in the basement. I guess you could say there were four floors but Alice reassured me that technically there were only three. I assumed it was only for my sake, in case she felt I was put off by her obvious rich family. To reassure her, I complimented everything when she gave me the grand tour and cheekily asked to see Edward's room. Big mistake there, she eyed me, as if knowingly she knew my infatuation and I kept my big trap closed from then on.

The kitchen light was on and I froze praying it wasn't him. To my relief, it was only Esme who was sitting on one of the bar stools nursing a glass of water. She smiled on hearing my cough, not wanting to scare her and patted the stool next to her. "Couldn't sleep darling?" she eyed me worryingly. I pushed back a tear from the sentiment and instead grabbed a glass from the side on the huge sink and filled it with water.

"Er, yeah." I said, sitting down next to her.

"How are you finding your new life here?" she asked with a hint of concern. Another flash of my Mother came to me and I suddenly felt a warm tear trickle down my cheek. Esme noted it and suddenly wrapped a warm arm around me.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to upset you." She let the concern fill her voice now and to my embarrassment and horror, more tears started to fall. I shuddered and without even thinking, fell into Esme's arms suddenly missing having a Mother and felt so happy I had found another one. I didn't mean it to sound like that in my head, not an in-law at all, just to see another Mother and her family,

Esme let my tears fall and slowly rubbed my back, comforting me. It made it worse, more tears started to fall and I started blubbering like a baby. She sshed me and told me that everything would be okay. I pulled away a little to look into her warm brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Esme… I just miss my Mum and I have no one to talk to." I admitted, hoping she would understand my breaking down. Esme held me tighter as if ressuaring me she was there for me.

"It's alright Bella, don't feel ashamed for crying." She pulled me back to look at me with a warm smile. "You can always talk to me, or Alice alright?" I couldn't speak, in case I started crying again so I just nodded suddenly feeling warm inside. "You should go to bed, get some sleep." She combed her fingers through my hair, just like my Mum had once done and I felt calm again. I heard a piano out of the blue, being played and I gave Esme a confused look.

She smiled at me. "Edward plays. He's in the basement if you want to go and see." I swear she could read my mind. She stood up to put her glass by the sink, gave me another smile and walked away. I sat there for a couple of minutes, biting my lip deciding whether or not just to go back to bed or see a part of Edward I would have never have guessed to have had. I stood up thinking how stupid I sounded and quickly walked down to the basement. The piano became louder as I made my way down praying he didn't see me.

My eyes saw a beautiful sight. Edward was sitting, his front facing me on a black bench, a huge, grand black piano in front of him and playing the most wonderful piece of music I had ever heard. He could put Beethoven to shame he was that good. I was so absorbed in his playing I hadn't noticed him staring at me, a quizzical look in his eye. He stopped playing and coughed. I jumped a little from being caught and looked down, feeling abashed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked me, not sounding as if he cared at all whether or not he had woken me up.

I shrugged, debating whether not to tell him. I decided for bravery. "Alice snores."

He snorted and gave me a wide smirk. "Yeah, the bizzle snores." I had no idea what 'bizzle' meant but I didn't want to sound dull in front of him so I ignored it.

"You play?" I asked and instantly felt so fucking stupid, of course he plays you idiot I cursed myself. Edward snorted again and I found it was becoming rather annoying.

"Yeah I play, since I was a kid." He beckoned me forward and I came to his side, noting we were rather alone for the first time and feeling a little awkward around him. As if sensing my feeling awkward, he patted the piano bench just like his Mom had done with me earlier. "Do you?" he started playing Clare De Lune and I almost fainted.

"I love Debussy." I excidently jumped up and down a little and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Gee, how old are you, five?" He didn't say it harshly but I felt a little hurt at his comment all the same. I poked his rib causing him to yelp and nearly fell of the bench. He glared at me and I glared back. He broke our stare and sighed to himself.

"You asked for it you know." I whispered with a dark tone, trying to get my own back and to show him I wasn't easily put down, I could hold my own.

Edward shrugged and pointed to the piano with his hands. "Do you play then?" he almost sounded rude and I loathed rudeness, especially rude boys. I huffed and started to play "Where is love" from the musical, 'Oliver'. I only learnt the one song and only with my right hand, I couldn't do both.

As if on cue, he had to mention that fact. "You're missing half the notes you know." He started playing on the left side, joining in with me and I couldn't help but think we were playing a duet together. "Well, for your information, Edward," I spat out his name, "I can't play with my left. As soon as they started teaching us that shit in music, I couldn't do it, so I switched off."

Edward was quiet for a while and I started to enjoy watching his hand flow almost effortlessly, across the keys. "You can be quite the wildcat you know." I could feel his eyes on me but refused to look up. We stopped playing and I started playing the famous song on the piano from the film 'Big'. Edward joined me again and I found myself smiling and enjoying myself. We were quiet as we finished the song and I looked at him, hoping he would just be nice to me.

He looked right back at me, with no emotion at all on his face and I was dying to ask what he was thinking. "You're quite good for a rightie you know." I was taken aback a little at what he just said and was stumped for words. Edward started to look a little awkward with the silence so I stood, thinking that now was a good time to go back to bed.

"Wait." I heard Edward whisper in the dark and I whipped back around before I reached the stairs. He looked at me with that intensity again and yep, I almost swooned. "You know Debussy?"

I wasn't expecting that, at all. "Um, yeah. I think I prefer classical music more than anything really. You can just listen to the music and…"

"Not have to concentrate on the words." He finished off for me and my eyes widened a little with the shock, he thought exactly the same as me. I started to feel a little freaked out in knowing I had something in common with Edward and felt shaky.

"Night Bella." He whispered, looking back down on the keys. I mumbled a goodnight back and hurried back upstairs to Alice's awaiting little snores.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I had managed to fall asleep in the end, thank god. Though, even in my dreams I couldn't escape Edward much to my chagrin. Alice had left the room to let me get dressed with a knowing look and a giggle. Damn, I talked in my sleep and I just knew I had said her brothers name. Luckily for her, she didn't mention it, smart girl that one. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen being welcomed by a lush smell of pancakes, I loved American pancakes and loved Esme even more for making my favourite breakfast. Alice gave me a small hug and placed me in the bar stool next to, yep, Edward. I gave her a knowing glare as she sat opposite me, grabbing some pancakes with her fork.

I was about to grab some of my own, when Edward placed his plate in front of me which was full of pancakes, whilst taking mine for his own. I looked at him in utter confusion and he just shrugged me off not saying a word. Alice looked at me in a little shock. "What the f just happened?"

I had noted that Alice rarely swore. She just exchanged them with either spelling them, which was hilarious in a conversation, especially a heated debate, or used the letter. Edward avoided his sister's gaze and said nothing. Alice looked back at me, a burning look in her eye.

"Don't look at me Al, I know as much as you do." I felt extremely uncomfortable and sighed a relief when Rosalie walked in with Emmett. Rose sat next to Alice and started talking about where to go for our shopping trip. I switched off at that point, let the shopaholics have their fun. I jumped as if I had an electrical shock go through my body, Edward's hand had grabbed mine from under the table and gave me his all knowing crooked smile still saying nothing.

I let his hand stay there whilst cursing myself over and over again. I was a fool, an obsessed infatuated fool for Edward Cullen and boy was I so screwed. Breakfast went slow and I hopped down from my seat instantly missing Edward's hand on mine and regretted it, I barely knew the kid and I shouldn't be feeling this, let alone dreaming of him.

I helped Esme wash up again, giving her a knowing smile and whispered a thank you for last night. She patted my arm and whispered "anytime" back. The girls made their way back upstairs to get ready. I had left my purse downstairs to be prepared so I stayed behind in the kitchen with the boys, Esme had left for work with a quick kiss for her children, and, surprisingly, one for me too. Emmett grinned at me.

"Nice job on Halo last night Bells." Holding up his hand for a high five. I giggled as I smacked my hand against his big palm. "I'm off to terrorize Rosie." He smacked his brother on the back and walked out, leaving the two of us in awkward silence yet again.

I coughed trying to break it. Edward looked up from his crossword in the paper. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for, er, the pancakes." I didn't know what else to say but I knew I was turning into the biggest fool in history around him and only him.

Edward laughed. "My Mom made them, but yeah, I know what you mean."

I was a little confused to what he meant but I decided just to shut up. After five minutes of absolute silence, Edward got up and walked, slowly towards me. He came up close to me, almost touching and I could see flecks of gold in his deep green eyes. I felt my cheeks blush at his intense stare and didn't even dare myself to say anything. His face started to inch closer to mine and I felt my heart starting to beat faster and faster as his face got closer and closer. I could feel his breath on my face and I couldn't even move, my brain was yelling at me to just leave and never come back but my body remained frozen. I refused to shut my eyes as I was enjoying staring into green orbs too much and I was dying to know what he would do.

His nose touched mine softly, he wasn't smiling or even smirking and I needed to know what he was doing but I remained silent. His eyes held some emotion although I couldn't figure of just what, anxiety maybe? Confusion? Or maybe a little hint of, Jesus, was that…lust? Before I could even contemplate that fact, his soft lips met mine, soft as a butterfly's touch. I closed my eyes on instinct and felt suddenly warm and…at peace. His lips started to move slowly against mine and I had to repeatedly tell myself to let him lead. I had no idea what I was doing but I knew I was enjoying it as hell. He had the softest lips and warm, comforting hands. His hand touched my neck almost shyly and he ran his long fingers through my hair. I kept my hands still, I didn't want to scare him off and I had no idea, what _he_ was doing. As if breaking a spell, we heard a bang and we both jumped apart. I noticed the pantry door had slammed closed due to the window being wide open and a gust of wind whipped through my hair almost as if it was a sign of stopping us.

Edward stared at me, almost too shocked for words. I refused to say anything for fear of breaking the spell and I was just so god dam confused I didn't know where to start. My eyes darted to the hallway as Alice shouted at me to make a move on. I felt a little scared of saying anything to Edward so I just marched right past him without so much as even looking at him.


	6. Not a word & eternity

Not a word & eternity

I trudged around the mall wearily with Alice and Rose, refusing not to say one word about what had happened this morning. I dreaded how Alice would react so instead, just agreed with everything as she flung to me countless number of clothes insisting I try them all on.

After a long day of endless clothes and shopping bags, we made our way back to Alice's Porsche and threw them in the trunk. Alice kept glancing me worried looks, probably her mind was still reeling from this morning but I still refused to even say his name. God, I was a fool though. I only had one main rule about boys; don't let them kiss you for no good damn reason. My history with them wasn't that good to begin with so I certainly refused them to believe they could go around kissing people without so much of a word.

Not that I could ever refuse Edward, naturally but it still confused the hell out of me. It felt almost right but so wrong at the same time, which, to my limited knowledge, wasn't right at all for a first kiss. Yet, should it be called a first kiss? I barely knew the guy and he kissed me for no apparent reason. I sighed heavily watching the falling rain slash across the window.

"Do you want me to drop you off home Bella?" Alice looked at me through the rear-view mirror. I really didn't need the extreme embarrassment of seeing Edward after that little escapade so I was relieved of Alice's offer. I then realised that all of my stuff were left at the house and cursed myself for not thinking ahead for once.

"I need to get my stuff Ally."

Alice nodded and turned the corner towards her house. I prayed silently to myself that Edward wouldn't be in but knowing my bloody luck, not bloody likely. Alice turned the car into her drive and parked it neatly in the garage. As I got out I noticed a sleek sliver Aston Martin Vanquish and I did a double take. I yanked Alice's hood to get her attention.

"Al, is that a Vanquish?"

Alice turned and eyed the car for a moment. "Yeah."

"Is it your Dad's?"

Alice shook her head. "No, it's Edward's." My heart melted for a second at her words. Edward owned my dream car. Alice didn't seem so impressed and I was disappointed, after all, she loved a Porsche same as me but not of my second favourite car, _ever_.

"Er, Al do you know how fucking hot this car is?" Rose giggled at my choice of wording; she was a car fanatic too but didn't seem so impressed either. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Not as great as my Porsche."

I gently touched the vanquish's bonnet relinquishing in the fact I was touching an Aston Martin. "Al, did you know that this baby can go 62 miles per hour in just four seconds? And it can go up to 204 miles per hour? Not to mention they've stopped making them?" Alice stared at me not impressed at all, luckily Rose's eyebrow did at least rise in some interest and I took heart in that fact.

"And it's smooth like a baby's ass too." I whirled around to find Edward leaning against the garage door looking all smug, yet again. Alice giggled behind me and walked past the both of us, Rose in tow. Edward watched them past then looked back at me and I noted there was some interest in his dark eyes, as if looking at me in a new light.

"You know cars then?" I was right; I could even hear interest in his voice. I tried to control my quickening breathing around him as I remembered the touch of his firm mouth on mine. Trying not to look at said mouth I looked back at his car.

"I take it you like sliver cars then." I looked at his Volvo trying to figure out why he chose two cars in the same colour; I know if I was lucky enough to own two cars, I would have gone for some difference. My back instantly arched as I felt his presence right behind me, his finger lightly tracing down my back. He stopped just before he could reach my ass and I thanked God he had stopped then, or maybe not, damn my fucking hormones.

He must have felt my reaction as I heard a small hiss come from his mouth. "Sorry Bella," he whispered, bringing his face close to my ear. A shiver ran down my spine from him being so close to me again. My breath quickened as I felt his mouth touch my hair. I was torn in two at that moment, one part of me wanted him to never stop, but the other logical side of me screamed for him to stop messing me around. I chose the latter and turned to face him but froze at what I saw.

I had never experienced lust before, never to this extent anyway. Yet what I saw in his eyes was definitely lust. I closed my eyes for a second trying to descramble my thoughts.

"What are you doing Edward?" I hissed slightly and felt pleased he took a step back away from me. I had noted he liked to invade my personal space and it annoyed me as he gave me no reason, at all. He was silent for a minute and it was deafening.

Edward looked away from my stare and I felt pleased he seemed uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I kissed you Bella… I just couldn't help it", he breathed out deeply and looked back at me, regret in his eyes overtaking the lust. I tried to ignore the little jolt of hurt at his words and instead went for just being plain mad.

I walked away from him but felt his hand grasp my wrist, yanking me back. I glared at him for stopping me. "I don't like guys kissing me for no reason," I spat, "and I certainly don't like it when they say they don't mean it to my face." Edward looked abashed at my harsh words but I didn't want to give in to him, not after what he had just said.

"I didn't mean it like that Bella." He gave me a tormented look and my heart took some pity and crossed my arms allowing him to speak. He took as a good sign to continue. "I've never met a girl like you Bella and I know I haven't known you for very long I just…" he started flustering his words and I took this as a cue to help him out.

"Look Edward," I raised my hand to stop him flustering, "you are right, you barely know me at all but you have no right to kiss me like that." I didn't want to say that it hurt, it was too personal. Edward looked a little upset and my heart lurched again. I sighed. "How about we just try and get to know each other, how about that?"

"Friends?"

I didn't like that word to describe how I felt about him but I had to follow through. "Yeah, friends."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward drove me home in the end in his glorious Vanquish. The car drive home wasn't too awkward but I knew deep down the much needed words to be said or even wished to be said remained unknown. As he turned into my drive he parked neatly, switched off the engine and turned to me.

"Good car then?" he cheekily grinned at me. I grinned back.

"Fuck yeah."

He laughed and in a second, leaned past me to open my door. I inhaled a sharp breath of Edward and almost swooned, yet again. He must have heard me and awkwardly sat back in his seat.

"Well erm, I guess I'll see you Monday then." I tried to fill the silence.

We avoided eye contact as I got out slowly but heard him call my name. I turned and peeked down back into the car. Edward flashed me his famous crooked grin.

"Bye."

It was simple and not what I wanted, nor expected. Yet it was Edward, through and through. I nodded a 'bye' back and headed up to my house trying to calm down my beating heart.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My Sunday was long and dreary. I spent most of the day doing endless homework and washing. My only highlight, well if it could be called that, was meeting my Dad's best friend, Billy Black. Apparently he had a son my age and who went to my school yet being the shy girl I am I didn't ask for his name. Billy was friendly enough though and I found him entertaining as he filled in everything I missed about my Dad.

The day passed slowly. I overheard Billy mention his son from the living room and interest sparked. I walked in from cooking dinner and noticed he was holding a photograph. He noticed me and handed it over with a smile. I looked down, I instantly recognized myself when I was six with a cute boy next to me, arms around each other. I tried to remember this little boy and foggy memories came to me. Jake… that was his name.

Every summer I visited my Dad, he was always here. He was a year older than me but my best friend, my only friend in Forks. We used to play every summer and we never got bored, he used to push me into the mud and I used to push him into the swings. Jake always knew how to make me laugh and hugged me when I cried. Billy broke my reverie.

"You remember Jake?" I nodded.

"How come I haven't seen him at school?" I couldn't help but ask. I had stopped seeing Dad when I turned eleven and had insisted he came to see me instead. Billy raised an eyebrow and then looked awkwardly at my Dad.

"He's been expelled for the week for erm…" Billy faltered, my Dad tactfully took over.

"For being one of the town's delinquent."

Being the town's Police chief I knew deep down he meant what he said when it concerned the law. I stayed quiet after that and kept my attention on the photograph trying to remember more of Jake.

Billy joined us for dinner and left soon after. After washing up I trudged upstairs for a shower and then bed. It irked me waking up the next day with my head filled of Edward from dreams of him in the night.

Alice gave me a huge hug when I saw her in the parking lot when I got to school. "Do you know what day it is Bella?" she asked me all excited as we walked towards our group.

I shrugged and gave the others a welcome smile as we approached them.

"It's Rose day!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, it sounded like a hallmark card. Rose followed suit as if hearing my thoughts. "What's that then Ally?"

"It's a Forks High tradition. A guy leaves a rose on a girl's locker if he likes her." She grinned at me.

"The thing is the girl in question doesn't know who it is, well until it's the reveal day when he leaves his name on her locker."

I was confused by all of this. "So, what's the point then?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's so romantic! He keeps leaving her roses until the two weeks are up, to show he likes her."

"But that defeats the object", I argued, "if the girl doesn't know who likes her it's just unfair."

I heard Edward chuckle to himself and I turned to him. "Do you agree?"

He looked at me with his intense green eyes. "It does defeat the object but don't you think the secret is worth the surprise?" I looked at him for a moment trying to decipher his words and didn't get them at all.

"What, if a spotty fourteen year old guy likes you but is scared shitless of telling you so and has to leave you cheesy roses instead?"

Everyone laughed expect for Edward.

"You don't like roses?" I was perplexed by his sudden questions.

I rolled my eyes. "That isn't the point Edward; the point is this 'rose day' is just a fool's day." Alice sighed.

"It's sweet Bella; I know who's going to give me my roses." She giggled and looked at Jasper. I giggled as well and turned to him.

"Are you fourteen and spotty?"

Jaz laughed with me, "oh yes, I am fourteen to my knowledge."

Alice scoffed in defeat, grabbed my arm and we made our way to our lockers. I stopped short with what I saw on my locker. Alice giggled by my side and I was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Someone likes you Bella."

I tore off the bright yellow rose off my locker and stared at it evilly. "Let me guess, no name?" I looked around hoping and praying for a note, there wasn't one which didn't help my mood.

"You're not supposed to know who it is Bella," Alice reminded me, "not for two weeks anyway."

Lessons went slow today, all girls giggling and cooing over their stupid flowers. I had shoved mine into my bag not wanting to join in with the silliness. Alice kept stroking her pink one and kept informing me how the colour meant "sweet". I knew what my colour meant and tried not to think about it, it was just...weird.

I met up with Angela during math and smiled politely as she showed me her yellow rose.

"Did you get one Bella?"

I showed her my stuffed rose. "Did you know that yellow roses mean eternity?" I had to restrain myself from gagging but instead to my horror I blushed.

"Ang, don't you think this is unfair on us?" She looked confused. "I mean, not knowing who gave it to you? The annoyance of it all?"

Ang shrugged. "A little but don't they say it's the thought that counts?" I knew she was right and it bothered me.

As soon as I sat down for lunch at our table, Emmett sniggered. The little bugger knew and I could only guess it was that little pixie. I glared at him and praying he wouldn't say anything in front of Edward.

"Oo, you say anything Emmett and I'll kill you." My threat didn't work. He scoffed.

"I heard that someone left a rooooose for you." I heard the laughter and I saw red. I showed them all the crumpled rose at the bottom of my bag to prove my point.

"Oh yeah Em, someone got me a rose alright." I noticed Alice look a little crestfallen about my ruined flower and I just noticed her rose was delicately placed behind her ear. I took out my lunch and ignored the pointed looks.

I heard someone cough so I looked back up from my sandwich. "Do you know who could have left it?" Alice asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if there's no note, although my bet is on someone ugly and young."

"Or at least older." Rose nodded at the door to get me to look. A large group had just walked in but the guy at the front was well wow didn't cover it. He had long straight, dark hair, tall, lean and very muscular. I couldn't help but think just how goddam hot he was.

"Who's that?"

Rose laughed at my reaction. "Jacob Black."

"He's hot." I couldn't help but say out loud. Edward suddenly pulled his chair out loudly, grabbed his bag and walked out. "What did I say?" Everyone shrugged. I looked back to Jake and thought just how much he had changed in all of these years.

I found he wasn't that good looking as Edward; I had to admit Jake looked too much of a bad guy almost as if he was trying to advertise it and enjoyed being the bad guy. I grabbed my stuff, told the guys I'd see them after school and headed towards the math building. I don't know why I wanted to see Edward but I felt I was at some fault as to him leaving so abruptly.

I found him leaning his back up against the wall, a cigarette in his mouth. He noticed me at once and raised an eyebrow at me as if questioning my motives.

I sat down next to him suddenly regretting my quick decisions. We were silent for a long time, as if realising we were both suited for comfortable silences. Edward took a long drag and offered me it to me. I gave him a scowl and he chuckled, finally breaking the silence.

"I take it you hate smoking." To my surprise, he put it out on the grass next to him and turned back to me. "And roses so I see."

I got a bit defensive at that. "I like roses, just not this silly rose day thing."

He seemed to contemplate that. "I see that you like Jake then."

I was completely taken aback by his skill of changing topics in conversations like underwear and I wondered if that was endearing or just plain annoying.

"I happen to know Jacob Black."

It was his turn to be taken aback. I had noticed that Edward and I were alike in some ways, looking at him I knew that I generally liked him and it took a lot for me to really like someone for who they were. We had a weird way of talking to each other, I could surprise him by my own words and he could annoy the hell out of me in return for his.

I sighed, knowing I had to explain. "Our Dad's are close friends, we used to play together when I was young," I prodded him to emphasise what I was saying, "nine years ago."

Realization dawned on Edward's face and I now started to wonder why he acted like this in the first place. I laughed inwardly at myself.

"You're not...jealous?" I dared myself to ask him. He looked back at me and smirked.

"Why would I be?"

I didn't know what to say to that and I was glad when the bell rang. We stood up together and to my astonishment and wonder, Edward causally placed his arm around my shoulders and we walked to Biology in complete silence.


	7. Shining armour

7

I woke up groggily to the sound of my phone's alarm. It was Tuesday; two long days had passed of constant yellow roses and giggles in the corridors. Naturally Alice had lapped it all up and even Rosalie smiled wistfully at her blood-red roses.

I took my morning shower, grabbed my clothes and got dressed quickly cursing myself for that ten minute lie-in. I rushed downstairs, taking a poptart from the cupboard and ran out to my car.

Luckily for me, I managed a sneaky fast drive to the school and got there fifteen minutes to the bell. I got out expecting little Ally to run into my arms as usual but to my surprise, it was Edward. I tried to keep my cool...ha, cool indeed Bella.

Edward nodded his head to me.

"Where's Ally?" I asked him.

"Ill." By now, I was used to his one-worded answers and even worse, his answers ending in questions.

I instantly felt concern, "what's wrong?" It was then I noticed our group by Jasper's truck and I noted that Emmett was missing too.

He shrugged, "woman's thing, I tend to keep out of those things."

I smiled a little at that, periods were normally taboo around guys. "Emmett?"

"Looking at colleges up north." I vaguely remembered Em mentioning something about colleges, lucky for him getting the day off.

Edward bobbed his head to the group, "shall we?"

We walked towards them and I gave Rose a small arm squeeze. "Missing your rose today?"

She had the courtesy to giggle at least. "It was on my pillow this morning."

She didn't blush whereas I did, making them all laugh.

"Uh oh, Bella the virgin's blushing?" I whipped around facing Edward, an instant flame eloping my mind making my hand twitch. How dare he?! The look of anger caused him to step back. I knew I had started making a scene and I didn't want to finish it so I walked away, Rose on my tail.

She stopped me at my locker. I ignored her and tore off my rose, shoving it in my bag like I always did. I felt her arm on my back.

"I'm sorry Bella." The sound of her voice made me turn around.

"Why are _you _sorry?"

"I shouldn't have said that." She bit her lip showing her worry.

I took a deep breath to force myself to stop remembering. "It's a perfectly natural thing to have sex when you're seventeen Rose." I hoped she would drop it.

"Just ignore the man-whore, I do." My eyebrow rose at her calling Edward that but I chose to ignore it.

I knew Rose could tell something was up but I wasn't ready to tell them everything yet, it was too soon and too new. I linked arms with her and we made our way to our first class knowing there was much more needed to be said and that in her own little way, as she hugged me briefly for the first time, it was her way of telling me she would wait.

Lunch was...interesting. I think in the two weeks of knowing them it was too quiet. Jasper was reading a book on what looked like the American civil war, Rose was moping and obviously missing her big teddy bear and Edward was most likely smoking his life away outside. I had noted that Jacob Black was constantly surrounded by girly bimbos and their nattering and girly swooning bugged me every damn day.

I had causally asked my Dad the other day why he was like that but I didn't get anything good off him, just that he had "changed" when I didn't come back. I knew something was definitely up there and I knew it was up to either Alice or Rose who would tell me the all the grimy details. All I knew was that Jake was certainly not like _that _before I had stopped coming to the US.

I knew then it was up to me to start the conversation.

"So what's up with Jake?" To be honest, I knew I had to ask one day. Rosalie looked up from her salad.

"Local playboy of Forks high" she answered and Jasper snorted. I looked at him with a questioning eye.

"You don't wanna know."

I looked back at Rose for a further explanation and she shrugged. "You must have heard of Edward being his little sidekick once upon a time."

Ah, I certainly do remember Angela mentioning it to me on my first day. "So my little Jakey has turned bad then?"

Rose looked at me in complete confusion, "Jakey?"

I had to laugh at her tone of her voice, as if finding that name hilarious. "We used to be friends when we were kids, our Dads are friends. Last time I saw Jake he had plasters all over his knees."

They both laughed. "Plasters?" Jasper laughed using an English accent and I scowled.

"Oh sorry, I forgot." I replied using sarcasm and Rose had to throw her apple at her brother to stop him from laughing. He frowned at her and rubbed his head. Rose turned to me.

"You knew Jake before he was like that?" she pointed at Jake who had a blonde bimbo on his lap.

"Hard to believe I know, but trust me, he was innocent and sweet enough to be called Jakey last time I saw him." Rose gave me a disbelieving look.

"So, what stopped Edward being like him?" I tried subtly to ask hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"After that talk with Carlisle," she whispered to me. I felt a sudden lump in my throat, to be honest, I wasn't expecting that answer. After a few minutes of silence, I told them both I'd see them after lunch and headed towards the math building...again.

Edward and I hadn't really talked much since Sunday, he was a man of few words and I only caught a rare glimpse of him talking nineteen to the dozen to either Em or Jazz about the baseball team they were all on (playing for Forks High), games consoles or American Football. Alice always tried to involve him with our conversations but to no avail. He was silent and on occasion, moody. You can only guess how much I hated him sitting at the lunch table just...staring. Sometimes he read intense-looking deep novels or scribbled things down on his notebook. Biology was the same, that guy wrote way too much and barely says two sentences to me, on a good say, four.

So I knew deep down as I walked out of the building this was either a mistake or I was doing something good. I didn't dare ask myself or think too hard on it. Yet again he was leaning against the wall taking long drags of his cigarette. As he did this I couldn't help myself but think that Cullen made smoking look hot and that's a huge thing for me to admit to that.

I didn't bother asking him if I could sit beside him as I knew what he would say. I threw my bag next to his and sat a little distance away from him, I didn't want to get _close _if you know what I'm saying.

"I'm sorry."

My head whipped up from staring at the grass, shocked to hear him say those words. I wasn't expecting it to be _that_ easy. I felt a little awkward as he was doing that staring thing again.

He sighed deeply. "I shouldn't have said that Bella." His dark eyes bored into mine and I was lost for words, as usual being around Edward.

"I'm not a virgin." I blurted out and instantly regretted it, me and my big mouth. Edward eyes widened a little and I knew I had to explain and fast. "I don't want to talk about it, it was a mistake and I hate him so end of story."

We were quiet for a while, I nervously plucked the grass and he kept on smoking.

"Sorry." His voice was rough as if he was nervous around me, so I wasn't the only one.

It was my turn to sigh. "Look, don't tell the others okay?" I needed to ask him that. Edward nodded and shyly tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I swore my breathing had stopped, this boy was trouble. I managed to find my voice somehow after his brief contact. "Apologising a lot lately aren't you?"

He had the decency to look away from me. "Yeah, I can be a right asshole when I wanna be." A tone of regret echoed in his words. I wasn't planning on forgiving him so fast this time around, once was enough for a week. Yet when a guy says something like that with no pride I think it's the rules to forgive him.

I lightly touched his warm, slender hand and I was a little touched that he didn't pull away. "It's fine Edward although, somewhere deep down, I'd like to think that you're not."

He looked at me and gave me a small smile. The bell rang as if reminding us where we were. He got up and I followed. He put his arm around my shoulders again and I was glad to know we were back to normal, well, a weird normalcy but a normalcy that was good enough for me.

* * *

Wednesday's were always good days for me, one because gym was replaced by study hour and two because it meant me and the girls had that one good hour of chatting endlessly about our lives and their boyfriends for a good hour. It also meant that I got to sneakily look at Edward from time to time reading his deep novels whilst Alice and Rose made googly eyes at their said boyfriends. Although today was different, Rosalie needed a good hour "alone" with Emmett and Alice needed to study on the computer for her French test. Which meant, for once, I was stuck on my own...that is until a dark, handsome guy sat in front of me.

I looked up from my notes and found Jacob Black sitting opposite me. I instantly smiled, I hadn't had the chance of speaking to him, ever, and now here he was nine years later. "Jacob Black."

He grinned. "Isabella Swan."

"Ergh, you know I hate being called that." I frowned and he laughed quietly.

"I know Bells. So, long time no see. I can't believe you're here. You!" He laughed again and I did the same, we always made each other laugh. I had to refrain from hugging him though, it had been too long and we weren't eight and nine no more. "Yeah, it has been long. So, anything good happen in those nine years?"

"Not much really. You know my Dad had his accident and in a wheelchair now. God that sucked man."

My smile faltered a little and I covered his hand with me. He smiled at the touch. "I've missed that smile." It was true; Jake's smile was like the sun, always bright and warm.

Jake looked down. "I've missed you Bells."

I stopped short at that, yeah it had been long but I wasn't expecting new, playboy Jake to go all emotional on me. I tried to make light of the matter and to try and bring him back to reality. "With all of those girls, how can you miss me?"

He looked up, sharply with darkness in his eyes. "You think they mean anything?"

I was taken aback at his words and his dark look and didn't know what to say. He took my silence to mean something else, stood up quickly and stormed out of the library. I then noticed Edward in the corner sitting alone on the table giving me a quizzical look.

I couldn't handle Edward either at the moment so I headed back out to my car with tears stinging my eyes.

After a long half an hour of quietly crying to myself I looked up waiting for Alice. Sometimes she hitched a ride with me to catch up on our day and to have a good chat to ourselves. I rubbed my eyes quickly and prayed she wouldn't notice how red they looked.

True to form, she did notice although it took her long enough to mention as soon as we were right outside her house. I sighed.

"It's nothing Allie."

I felt her hand on my shoulder. "It is though," she replied softly.

"I talked to Jake today." I didn't want to add anymore.

"And?"

"He kinda snapped at me...he said he missed me, which I couldn't believe with all those girls hanging on him every day so I jokily brought it up." I paused for a minute. "Then he snapped at me, saying they don't mean anything and stormed out." I looked at Alice wondering what she would say to that, after all, she had seen him a lot longer than me and could offer some harsh criticism.

"I always wondered why he acts like that." She rubbed my shoulder. "Just try and get to know him again." She then frowned a little.

"What?" I dared to ask.

"But Bella, try and not fall for him okay? As they say, leopards rarely change their spots and sometimes it's just not worth it..." She faltered on her words, as if she would upset me but I knew she was only looking out for me. I smiled at her.

"It's alright Alice, I understand what you mean. Just don't worry about me okay?" She nodded and gave me a quick hug before she got out and walked up to the door. She turned and gave me a quick wave as always then went inside.

Driving home, I realised two things about Jacob Black. One, he had changed and not for the better and two, somewhere deep inside of me knew he would never change no matter what I did to try and alter that.

At last Friday came and just one more week of those silly roses. Although I was starting to dread it, I didn't want to find out who the guy was and I was starting to try and plan on how to miss that day. Jake had tried to talk to me constantly which I was a little flattered about, I remembered how stubborn he could be and was a surprised too that he was the one apologise first. It was nice to chat to him for a couple of minutes through the day but true to form, he would go off chasing some Lauren, Jessica, Fay and Michelle as if he was on a hunt hence the only few minutes.

I was at my locker, hurrying as usual to get my trig book when as soon as I shut it, there was Jake leaning against the lockers with a knowing grin on his face.

"Late for Trig again Bells?"

I grinned back, "as always Jake."

Jake looked behind my shoulder and his grin turned to a frown. I turned to find Edward standing there awkwardly by his locker. "So you and Edward are friends then?"

I frowned at his question, why was he asking me that? "Um yeah, I'm friends with the whole group."

He quirked an eyebrow, "the Hales too?"

"Well duh," I laughed.

"So you, err fancy Cullen then?"

My laugh suddenly stopped at his question, what the fuck? I tried not to blush but I could already feel it creeping up my face. I closed my eyes for a brief second. "No I do not." I heard him scoff and I opened my eyes to see a smirk on his face. I clenched my fist. Ever since that kiss with Edward, I tried to keep my emotions in check where he was concerned.

Jack chuckled to himself. "Yeah, sure Bells. I can spot that blush a mile off."

I groaned in utter frustration with him and walked off, his laugh echoing in my ears. Someone touched my arm out of the blue and I lashed out, throwing it off thinking it was Jake. "Wow Bella." I turned around seeing Edward giving me a sheepish look. "You're tougher than you look."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Jake." I rubbed his arm shyly where I had grabbed it. I dropped my hand after a second; body contact with Edward was a bad idea.

He scowled at my assumption. "He should leave you alone." I was surprised that he was saying this; it wasn't like Jake hurt me or anything.

"It wasn't that bad Edward."

"You shouldn't have to defend him though. What did he say?"

I did not want to repeat what Jake had asked me, it was too personal. "It doesn't matter; he just pissed me off with his assuming shit."

Edward gave me a crooked grin. "That's two swearwords in a sentence Bella; he got on your nerves that much?"

God, he was so...so annoying! So what I swore? I could swear like a trooper on some days and only now he decided to question it? I walked away, not looking back. Now, I was definitely late for trig, stupid boys!

I looked up from my salad when I heard the cafeteria's doors open, hoping it was Alice. Emmett was scoffing his face and so far, none of our group had shown. I huffed in impatience. "It's been twenty minutes Em, where are they?"

He shrugged at me, his mouth still full. That boy could eat and eat fast. I took a small bite of lettuce still watching the doors. Lunch had come fast and normally Alice and Rosalie were the first ones here as their French class was nearest to the cafeteria. I was surprised to have only found Emmett, halfway through a burger already.

I heard the doors bang open, causing several students to look up.

It was Alice, running in, her bag in hand. She was huffing and puffing and all I could hear through it were "Edward" and "Jacob". Those two words together were not good in the same sentence, at all. She took hold of my hand and dragged me out of the cafeteria towards the English building. As soon as we entered the front doors I could hear loud voices saying "fight, fight!" and I knew it was worse than I imagined.

We ran for about a second when we suddenly stopped short in front of a large group of students, still shouting and raising their hands as if to try and egg the fighters on. I shoved my way through, elbowing people's sides not caring if I hurt them or not. I froze as soon as I got to the front. There was Edward and Jake scrambling on the floor like a pair of angry wolves. Jake had a black eye forming and his lip was bleeding where Edward seemed unhurt, at least, on the outside where it showed. I then noticed Alice screaming at them to stop, her hands clutching her face in fear, tears starting to stream down her pale face.

I felt instant worry for her, after all, this was her brother, blood related or not, she still cared for him.

I was suddenly pushed aside and I saw Emmett and Jazz run to the two boys, pulling them apart. Jake and Edward were glaring at one another, complete darkness in their eyes. Mr Greene, the principal followed by Coach Clapp pushed past and barked orders for Em and Jazz to take the fighters to Greene's office. Emmett went first, Edward still in his strong arms and I caught a couple of words from Em as he walked past, I only heard two- "crazy" and "you shithead."

Principal Greene followed them yet Coach Clapp stayed behind, he was starting to question the students as to what had happened. I froze as I heard Tyler say my name. As if he could sense my stare, Clapp turned and ordered me to the Principal's office. I felt Alice's hand on my arm and I turned to her. "What happened Allie?" I hissed, I really didn't want to be involved in all of this, especially if my Dad found out.

"They were fighting over you," she whispered, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"What?"

"All I know is that Jake said something...uncivilised about you in front of Edward and he flipped out and punched him."

Before I could ask anymore, Coach Clapp came up and reminded me I was needed in Greene's office. "If I get expelled Allie, I'm taking you down and your idiotic brother too."

I was mad, absolutely mad. I was sitting opposite Edward. He was holding an ice pack against his forehead and I felt no pity for him whatsoever. I heard heavy footsteps echoing down the hall and my shoulders slumped as my Dad came through the open door.

I stood up to try and explain before seeing the Principal. "Dad, it's not like how it sounds, whatever they've told you."

Charlie frowned. "I heard you go involved with a fight." He looked over my shoulder at Edward. I sighed getting his attention again.

"Like I said, just whatever I say in there, please go along with it okay Dad? For your only daughter?" I didn't want to pull the only child card but deep down I knew Edward wasn't at fault here...I had to use a lot of faith here, especially for him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Alright Bells, but only for you and not for anyone else." I knew he meant Edward.

Greene eventually called us in; Jake was already sitting there looking sullen. We all took our seats and I knew I had quickly come up with a good enough speech which sounded believable.

"Chief, I called you here as a precaution only and I was concerned for your daughter," Greene started off with and I wanted to scoff at his words, he knew I wasn't actually involved with the fight, how much of a dumbshit was this guy?

He continued giving a little speech as to why fighting was not tolerated in his school and how today's society does not accept fighting of any kind. I felt my Dad shift beside me and I could only guess what he was thinking, two of the town's delinquents in the same room.

Greene then asked Edward what had started the fight. Edward shifted awkwardly. "He insulted Bella."

Greene clearly wanted more of an explanation by the look on his face. Edward took a minute, as to taunt him and then went on. "He came up to me as I was headed for the cafeteria; he brought up Bella asking why I was hanging around with her. When I didn't answer him he said something...disgraceful about Bella and sex." He looked away and I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks and I knew why he defended me.

My Dad was going purple and looked straight at Jake. I knew then it was my turn to speak, before any of this got way out of hand. "Principal Greene?"

I could feel all of their eyes on me and I instantly blushed but I knew I had to keep my focus on why I was saying this. "Yes Miss Swan?"

I cleared my throat. "May I ask who will receive the punishment for this?"

Greene looked a little confused. "I haven't decided as of yet, although it seems they are both to blame."

I knew he would see it like that. "Well, surely you see this as an act of defending ones honour?" Greene did not answer, luckily as I needed this to hit home. "Edward was defending my honour," I raised my hand before he could interrupt. "I am fully aware that fighting is against the rules, and that in itself is immoral yet when do you ever see these days, men defending women? Years ago it was considered imperative to fight for others. When can you say where a man stands up for himself and women and has the courage to fight for it?"

It was silent for about three minutes before Greene looked at my Dad as if asking for his opinion.

"I think she's got a point," he answered the silent question and I had to stop myself from grinning. Greene asked me and Dad to leave. As I stood I gave Edward a quick glance for reassurance, he looked up at me for a second then turned away. Shit, did I make myself look like a total ass just then? God, I hope I sounded believable like I did in my head.

As soon as we left the office, my Dad rounded on me. "Please explain all of this when you get home Bells?"

"Of course Dad, I'll see you late okay?" He nodded and started to walk away. I called him back, wanting to just say this as it was important more than everything. "Dad, remember you told me that Edward did some bad things before?"

Charlie was still quiet, probably not knowing what to say.

"Well, he's kinda changed now...he had some really bad things happen to him and I know from experience that if you bottle things up long enough, it tends to make people do wrong things." I looked down praying he would understand.

I looked back at him when I heard him say my name. "We'll talk at home okay hon?"

I nodded and waved a goodbye to him, watching him leave.

I sat back down, waiting for Edward and praying he wasn't having hell in there. Jake came out first, storming out and down the corridor, thankfully not noticing me. Edward soon followed and his eyes went straight to me, a crooked grin forming. I took this as a good sign, got up and walked to him.

"Okay, before I say anything," he started, "can I ask why you did that for me?"

I shrugged; trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal when it bloody was. "I was a little right in there, you did defend my honour."

Edward raised his hand slowly and lightly touched my cheek and let it linger. I tried to control my breathing and to remind myself to _try_ and breathe. "That's the thing though Bella, you're worth defending."

I was _this_ close to swooning right in front of him and not giving a damn.

**AN**

**I am back online, thankfully. My laptop is well and truly fixed. I'll probably update Wednesday by the latest. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I kinda left it on a cliffe as there's a lot more to what will happen after this between Edward and Bella!**

**Please, please review! Thanks guys. BMx**


	8. Irresistible

**AN**

**This chapter will be in two parts- one Edward's POV and then Bella (which will be her POV the next day after the fight). I've never done Edward's POV so this will be a challenge. I hope I do him enough justice. Enjoy! **

**Just a warning, there are a lot of swearwords (my Edward can swear for America people) and a lot of violence in this chapter so be warned. This is an M fanfiction for a reason people**

**P.S. There is a scene later on, where Bella goes to Edward's bedroom- and they talk together- for the first time, please listen to **

"**Possibility" by Lykke Li from the "New Moon" soundtrack, as it suits the scene so well**

**Thank you loyal reviewers! BM x**

**Edward POV (Friday)**

My phone started buzzing as I was packing up my bag. It was Alice, typical.

_So what's up with u and Bella?_

I rolled my eyes and ignored it. Ever since Bella and I started hanging out at lunch my sister had persistently asked me what was the deal with the both of us. It was so annoying. It was Jake's fault. I know it was bitchy of me to blame someone other than me but the truth was... I couldn't face all of that.

Maybe it was low of me to try and block it all out but the fact of the matter was it was too much. Ever since that "talk" with Carlisle it made me realise that a) my life was fucked up and b) I either grew up and started facing shit or I would end up like Jake.

I knew as soon as I saw Bella take that first look at Jake; she had a thing for him. God, do I sound jealous or what? Yet Bella was different from the girls here, that's why I talked to her every lunch, she was interesting and hell, even fun to talk to. She could swear like Emmett some days and laugh her ass off at our group's antics and she even laughed at dirty jokes. She was also beautiful, not in an obvious "look at me" beautiful but she had it.

I guess that's why I kissed her when I did. She looked so cute that morning and just damn...irresistible. But I'm getting off topic. Bella would never go with a guy like me and a big part of me was scared shitless of even _trying_ to make a move.

"Hey Cullen!"

Fuck, talk of the Devil indeed. I turned to see Jake _strutting _down the corridor. Yeah, that's right, fucking strutting as if he owned it. With his little girl club following him too, pimp. He stood opposite me, a smirk on his face. The girls waved at him as they passed and burst into giggles. Jesus, did I once like that? Having girls giggle over me?

"So what's up with you and Bella then?" What? First he was asking Bella that and now me? But no way was I gonna tell him, I didn't owe him anything.

"I could ask you the same question Jacob; you're always waiting for her at her locker, talking to her all the fucking time. What's your deal?"

He bristled at my words. "Maybe I like her. After all, I have known her a lot longer than you." He paused, probably trying to go for dramatic, pathetic more like. "So can I have first dibs?"

I froze. He used to say that shit when we were both players of Forks High. We used to challenge ourselves as to who had first dibs. Other times, we just cut to the chase and asked each other. Jake wasn't into sloppy seconds most of the time, hence it was normally a challenge.

He was still smirking. My hand clenched into a fist. "You don't deserve her Jake."

Jake's eyes suddenly darkened. "And you think you do? I know you have a thing for her Edward, I know your signs and I know your fuckery around girls. Do you want her in your bed huh? Do you want to fuck her first?"

God, why was he saying this? They used to play as kids for fuck sake, this was just wrong. "You better hope your Dad doesn't hear all of this shit Jake." I had never threatened people with parental warnings before but this was just wrong.

Jake laughed, which I expected. "You think I give two shits Edward? You know when I want a girl, I get her. I wanna fuck her little virginal pussy so hard she'll scream the neighbourhood down."

I. Fucking. Snapped.

I heard a sickening crunch as my hand made contact with his face. Jake shouted "fuck" as he was thrown into the lockers with the impact.

I knew it was coming before I had a chance to even see it, but he was too quick. He shoved into me with a hard push, causing us to both fall to the floor. He scrambled onto his knees and punched my gut over and over whilst shouting profanities at me.

I managed to kick his legs as he took a second to breathe again. His nose had started bleeding and my gut was fucking killing me. "Stupid fucker!" he screamed at me as he tried to scramble up again. I took that advantage. Em had taught me to fight and he taught me fucking well.

I took another punch to his face, his words about Bella running over and over in my mind. I could hear people around us, egging the fight on not giving a shit. Jake was lying on the floor trying to breathe through his nose. I tried to get up but my knees buckled. I heard a roar from behind me and I was knocked down to the floor again, Jake's fist hitting my face. Shit, that hurt.

Before I could get another good punch in, two strong arms grabbed me and picked me up. It was Emmett. "Shit bro, calm down okay?"

I couldn't breathe without my ribs hurting like a bitch. I vaguely noticed the Principal shouting for order and that Jazz had Jake in his arms, holding him back. Emmett whispered to me as he led me away, calling me a shithead and that I was crazy.

I didn't care, it was all worth it.

**Bella POV**

Alice was painting my toenails pink. Of all the colours of the rainbow she decided pink. She had invited me over for a weekend sleepover. Charlie was spending it up by the lake with Harry for two days of fishing; needless to say Billy wasn't invited.

It was absolute chaos when I had told Charlie the entire story yesterday when I got home. He was torn between either blaming Billy or Jake. He had spent an hour talking to Billy over the phone. He had asked me to go upstairs but when he had started yelling it was kinda hard not to hear the conversation.

Alice had grilled me all about the details as to what had happened afterwards.

Basically, to cut the long story short, my Dad had asked Billy for Jake to stay the hell away from me and that he was going to have a very serious talk with his son. It didn't go down too well from the yelling that ensued.

Hence, Alice had decided that I needed a good girly, comforting sleepover and "girl time" with her. I was touched that she had wanted to look after me, until she had insisted on painting my nails pink. As she was finishing applying the second coat, her phone buzzed.

She frowned as she read it. "My brother is so lazy. He just text me asking if you could go up to his room, he didn't even say please."

"O-kay, did he say why?" I had never been in Edward's room before, it was kinda daunting.

Alice grinned. "He didn't say. Do you remember where it is?"

That little pixie knew. I groaned as I got stood up, keeping my toes up. I didn't want to get polish on her carpet and I didn't bother answering her as I left the room.

As I made my way up I thought back to yesterday. Edward had told me afterwards that he was expelled for a week. Before I could protest he then explained that Jake got three and it was put down on _his _permanent record so it wasn't that bad after all. I had to tell him though to get his Dad to check the cut on his forehead. He simply grinned at me, told me he was going to miss me and made his way out to the parking lot.

God, I had it bad didn't I?

I was standing in front of his door, as it was taunting me by it being closed. Shouldn't he have opened it? To make it look as if was expecting me? I sighed as I raised my hand slowly and knocked.

"Come in," his voice carried through the door.

I opened it, trying to keep my breathing in check. I had to try and at least look cool in front of him.

My eyes fell instantly on Edward, sitting on a large and comfy-looking bed. It looked like a king size but I bet it was a queen. He smiled at me as I walked in.

I looked around, quickly scanning his room and trying not to look weird and wanting to invade his privacy. Alice had told me Edward's room was his pride and joy, his escape and his own little world. No one was really allowed in his room, at a stretch, he only really allowed Alice and Emmett in and that was the best he could do. I kinda felt awed that I was the first girl in here, apart from his family. Did that make me sad?

He had shelves literally stacked of just books and endless CDs. An impressive looking CD player was placed in the middle, along side of photos of his family. I was too far away to see them clearly but I could see one of him and Alice sitting on a bench.

I turned my attention back to Edward. He patted the space beside him. Wow, being on a bed with him? Am I turning into a fourteen girl or what? It was just a bed...where you can have sex. Jesus. I huffed in impatience with myself as I sat next to him.

"Hey." He gave me his crooked smile.

"Hey yourself. So dare I ask why you asked me up here?" I had to cut to the chase; we only hung out alone in school and that was only for twenty minutes at best.

"I was wondering if you could take bio notes for me? If it's not too much hassle."

Oh. I knew this was too good to be true. "Erm yeah sure, whatever you need." I was such a sap.

I then noticed stitching on the cut of his forehead and I frowned. "Jake gave you stitches?"

Edward's hand went to the cut as if on instinct, "it's not that bad Bella." He smirked a little. "Besides, like I told you it was worth it."

This was starting to get intense and Edward was pro at turning conversations into intense ones. I slowly raised my hand to trace the stitches and his eyes closed as if he was content with my touch. I let out a breath I hadn't realised, I had been holding. "He's an asshole," I whispered and Edward chuckled softly.

He opened his deep green eyes and stared directly into mine. I started to feel a little uncomfortable and I let my hand fall and looked away. My eyes caught a photo frame on his bedside table and Edward must have followed my gaze as he leant back, grabbed it and handed it to me without a word.

A young looking couple were smiling back at me, a baby boy in the woman's arms. She had Edward's bronze-coloured hair and the man standing beside her looked almost identical to the boy sitting next to me so I assumed these were his real parents. I felt a lump forming in my throat.

"Are these your parents Edward?" I dared myself to ask him. He nodded silently and looked down at the photograph.

Minutes ticked by and I started to wonder why he was showing me this, it was such a personal and deep thing to do, especially for Edward.

"Do you miss her?" His voice was laced with emotion and sadness and my heart lurched at the sound.

I didn't need to ask who he was talking about, my Mother. "Every day," I whispered trying to control the unwanted tears.

"Do you miss them?" I didn't know why I had asked him that but the words escaped my mouth before I could stop them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Edward raised his hand to stop me from apologising. "Alice told you?" He didn't look at me now, his eyes staring at the photograph in my hands and I was afraid that I had upset him.

"Don't be mad at her Edward, I guess she told me to let me know I wasn't alone."

He looked at me now, his eyes matched his voice, torn and...alone. I grabbed his hand on impulse and I felt a little glad that he didn't pull away.

"You know what the worst part is?" he asked me softly, but he didn't let me answer as he then went on.

"In the world where you're half awake and half asleep, you think that they're still here. That you'll wake up and see your Mom standing there with breakfast waiting for you...that you're not alone in this world anymore...that you have...love," he choked out. He let go of my hand and turned around, his stiff back facing me.

I didn't know what to say... I had never heard Edward speak of such things, with so much emotion and pain...it was unbearable.

I saw that his shoulders had started to shake and I heard a little sob... my heart broke there and then...he was crying. I hesitated for a split second then softly wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face to his shoulder. To my horror, he started sobbing louder; his hands went to his face and covered it.

I whispered his name and gently ran my hand through his wild bronze hair. He froze for a second and within seconds, had pulled me in front of him onto his lap. I caught a glimpse of his face for a brief minute; tears were running freely down his cheeks and his eyes were full of suffering and grief. He called out my name in an anguished voice and pulled me into his embrace.

I soothed and hushed him, my hands rubbing his back for comfort. I didn't know what to do...I was shocked at how he was turning to me, of all people, for comfort. It made my heart break a little more. He had gone through such pain and agony and he thought that he didn't have love in this world...it broke me alongside with him.

I don't know how long we were there, me soothing him but soon his cries lessened and his breathing slowed. I leant back slightly and his eyes were closed, he looked calm now. I gently lay him down and tried to break free of his grasp. As if he knew what I was doing, Edward pulled me down with him and wrapped his arms around my neck. I froze; did he remember this was me?

Trying to not disturb him further, I reached to my jean pocket for my phone. I turned it on to silent and texted Alice.

_Please don't ask why Allie, but I'm with ur brother. I'll tell you all tomorrow okay? B x_

Within seconds, she had replied.

_Ok bb but you owe me the details 2moro. Night. PS- don't worry about the parents, I'll wake u up before any1 starts noticing. X _

I turned my phone off, reached behind me to place it on the table and lay back down.

It didn't escape my notice that when I did, Edward pulled me up so that my head lay on his chest.

It didn't escape my notice either that when he did this...I felt instantly safe, safer than I had ever felt in my whole life.

Jesus, the sun was bright. I wearily opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light. Did I forget to draw my curtains last night or what?

I froze when I felt something move beside me. Shit. Then I remembered...Edward. Images of last night reeled through my mind as I rolled onto my side and saw him move ever so slightly in his sleep. His back was turned to me but I then noticed we were holding hands. Oh my god.

I tried to move as quickly and yet quietly as I could, out of the bed. Luckily Edward hadn't moved an inch. I grabbed my phone and couldn't help resist taking a look at the lost, fragile boy in front of me.

I quietly walked towards his side of the bed, to stand beside him.

A lock of hair had fallen over his closed eye and I gently leant forward and pulled it back.

His hair was so soft and a part of me had always wanted to feel how soft it looked. I had loved the fact he had actually let me run my hand through it and I had loved it.

I tip-toed to the door and resisted to look back at him, it was too much of a temptation. I made my way downstairs wondering what time it was, was it too early for breakfast?

Thankfully I could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

I walked in noticing Esme standing by the stove and Carlisle sitting on a stool, newspaper spread out in front of him. He noticed me first and smiled.

"Good morning Bella."

I smiled back as Esme came to me, giving me a little hug. I needed that. Last night was confusing to say the least, a night full of high emotions and shed tears.

Esme handed me a plate of eggs and toast. "Sunday mornings are the laziest aren't they?" she grinned at me and I grinned back.

Alice soon joined us, giving me a quick hug and took a stool next to me. We chatted during breakfast until Emmett came downstairs wanting to know if Edward was up yet. I tried not to blush when his name was mentioned but damn. And Alice noticed.

She gave me that knowing look. "Bella, can we talk?"

"Sure Al, I just need to freshen up." She gave me a slight nod as I got up and headed for the bathroom.

I froze; Edward was standing on the top landing, blocking me in. He looked slightly unnerved, as if not expecting me to be there. I decided not say anything... I didn't want to ruin last night, at all. I squeezed past him trying to not breathe him in.

I had managed to past him, when I felt his hand grasp mine. I turned around dreading what he was going to say to me.

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

I shook my head. "Your sister needs to talk to me first Edward. Besides, there's nothing to say."

I caught a glimpse of hurt in his eyes for a brief second until he looked away. "There's everything to say Bella."

"Afterwards, okay?" I couldn't handle it right now. I was a coward I know but it was too soon.

Edward simply nodded and headed downstairs leaving me in my self-pity.

I was worried about my "talk" with Alice. The last time Edward had gotten close to someone he had completely snapped...at his own sister. Well, "worried" was an understatement, it was downright unnerving.

Alice was waiting for me in her room. I sat down on the bed, opposite her. She took my hand, probably to try and reassure me.

"What happened with Edward, Bella?"

I took a deep breath and told her everything. Her eyes slightly widened when I got to the crying part and the...comforting part. When I had finished Alice was quiet for a while.

When she spoke again I had to come out of my thoughts...mainly of seeing Edward cry...over and over again I kept seeing it, as if my mind had it on replay. A part of me was saying that this was too much but a larger, more dominant part of me was glad that I was there for him.

"Have you talked to him this morning? I mean, have you seen him?" she asked me.

"He wanted to talk to me but I told him after I would see him." Alice suddenly started to push me, which took me completely by surprise. "Whoa Allie, calm down."

Alice huffed and pushed me right off the bed; luckily I had caught my footing enough to land on my feet. "Go talk to him."

I hesitated. "What, now? What if he...snaps at me?" I nervously looked down.

"Bella, if he broke down in front of you I very much doubt he'll snap. Go".

I looked up at her. She had her determined smile on her face. "Okay, but if this goes to shit I'll never talk to him again."

Alice raised an eyebrow, doubting my words. I huffed at her and walked out, back upstairs to Edward's room.

This time, his door was open. Was that a bad sign or good one?

Instead of pondering that, I tapped the open door and walked in not bothering to wait for a reply. Shit, he wasn't in here, unless he was in his bathroom perhaps. They all had their separate bathrooms so it kinda made sense.

Instead of waiting outside for him, I walked in, heading towards the photo frames by his CD player to get a better look. There were four of them; two were group pictures of all of the Cullen's, one of Edward and Emmett at an ice skating rink and the one I had seen clearer- Alice and Edward sitting on a park bench, smiling up at me.

"Bella?"

Shit. I turned to see Edward, freshly showered, standing by the bathroom door. I smiled at him.

He made his way to his bed, sitting on the edge and sighed quietly. "I hope that we're still friends."

I was confused at his words. "Of course we're still friends Edward, what changed to make you doubt that?"

I stood awkwardly by his desk, right now; I needed the distance between us. Especially after him holding me in his sleep, that was personal, way personal.

He looked right at me, his eyes intensely looking into mine. "I'm sure Alice told you after what happened when I...told her everything. I snapped and I wasn't myself...at all. But Bella, things are different with you."

I didn't know what he meant by "different" but right now, I took what I could get. I warily walked to his bed, sitting beside him.

"You don't judge," he softly whispered to me, after a minute's silence.

I knew then what he meant. Edward must have gone through a lot, fostering homes, having to cope with such a dramatic past and praying he could find a family who could love him again and accept the person that he is. I knew then that this was too much for someone to handle on their own. He was only afraid of people seeing him for what he was and judging. They never saw him for _who_ he was.

I shyly wrapped my arm around his, causing him to look at me.

"Edward, I know you've been through a lot and I know for a fact that some things are too much to handle for one person. But you have to realise that there are people in this world who care so much for you that they're willing to take a chance on you. That's what Alice did. She saw that you were hurting inside and all she wanted to do was to take some of that pain on for you."

He flinched when I mentioned Alice and I instantly regretted how I worded that. "What I mean is that people are there to listen to you and most importantly, that they give a damn," I gently said.

Edward looked back at me and ever so slowly laid his head on my shoulder. I tried to keep my breathing in check; this was so much easier when he was asleep.

"I'm sorry I kinda fell asleep on you last night," I heard him murmur.

I hushed him, "it's okay Edward. I just wish I could have done more."

"It was enough though," he whispered back.

* * *

Monday came and went, again with my constant yellow rose, damn it. Things went well yesterday, considering. Edward had asked me to stay in his room longer, quizzing me on my favourite music and trying to educate me on what he thought was "better music" than what I had come up with.

Alice didn't come to his room for hours, which was oddly comforting and reassuring at the same time. Yet I had a nagging feeling she was trying to set us up. It was ludicrous though. Edward, with his looks and interesting personality would never look at a girl like me twice.

My motto in life was to never waste time on liking a boy who wouldn't look at you twice. But now and again, after all the odd and yet deep conversations me and Edward had had, was it such a crime to not give up hope on him? To dare and imagine a relationship with him- as daring as that was? Or was I just plain mad to even think of such a thing?

I decided that I was mad.

Here I was, on a Monday afternoon in Edward's room, _again_, handing him my bio notes.

Things between us were...different somehow. He was reserved yet less...weird with me. He had insisted on me staying in his room and handing me a CD in return for my notes.

"I want you to listen to this band and tell me what you think," he said and I giggled.

"What, as in homework? You gonna quiz me on Friday about it?"

He chuckled in response. "Oh yes Miss Swan, it will be an essay-form quiz so please bring all necessary equipment."

He used such a serious tone; I couldn't help but laugh my ass off.

"Is that laughter I hear coming from Edward's room?" Emmett burst into the room, a large grin on his face.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I am capable of making a girl laugh Em."

Emmett grinned even more, if that was possible. "Oh, I bet you could a lot more to her than just make her laugh Eddie boy."

I instantly blushed whereas Edward scowled. "Get out Em and stop calling me Eddie; you know how much I hate that."

Emmett looked straight at me, ignoring his brother. "What do you think Bells, am I too crass for your delicate ears?"

I couldn't help but giggle slightly. "No Em, I've heard a lot worse off you so don't worry."

Emmett patted my head softly, "that's my girl Bell."

He gave Edward a sly wink and walked out of the room. I turned to Edward who was still scowling. I felt silly that I wanted that scowl off his face. "Silly Emmett," I told him.

Edward, as if realising I was still there smiled slightly. "You have no idea."

The days were starting to drag, ever so slightly. Alice was now starting to giggle at Jazz whenever he came up to her in school, just knowing it was only a couple of more days before the grand "reveal rose day"-shit.

I was starting to ever-so slightly miss Edward at lunch. It was for only twenty minutes that we talked but just by being near him was enough. He was an enigma- as cliché as that sounds- to want to know more about him. It was like he was a jigsaw puzzle I wanted to complete so badly but there was always one piece missing.

It was Thursday. Even Charlie knew about the roses and kept asking me who was sending them. I had rolled my eyes at him and used my best "Alice" voice and told him that it was the whole point to the "rose" thing, we weren't meant to know our secret admirer until the last day.

It was like Valentine's Day, only in reverse somehow and dragged like some awful horror movie.

I nervously bit my lip as the last bell rang, signalling the end of school. I met Alice by my car; she was jumping up and down as if she was high.

I smiled at her as I opened my car and threw my bag in the back seat.

"Excited for tomorrow Allie?" I asked her, "even though you have to wait 'til the end of school?"

She giggled, "yeah but I'm more excited for you if that's possible."

I rolled my eyes. "Allie, do you even think I'm gonna appreciate what this guy has done for me? I mean, he can't even have the guts to man up and actually say to me face, 'gee, I like you Bella, pick you up Saturday?" I wasn't that easy folks but I liked my man to have balls, physically and emotionally...if that made sense.

Alice only giggled some more, I bet she was high. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella." She gave me a quick hug and made her way to Jasper, who waved at me as he got into his car, waiting for her.

I waved back, got into my car and started to drive out of the parking lot. As soon as "Love story" by that Taylor Swift came on the radio, I turned that shit off.

I was in no mood to listen to "lovey dovey" songs right now.

I was sitting by my laptop in my bedroom, finishing my essay for tomorrow when my phone buzzed.

_U still up? – Edward_

I was taken aback with surprise, how did he get my number? I text him asking that, he only took a minute to reply.

_Who else- Alice, altho I stole her phone to get it ;)_

Wow, he sent me a wink. Wasn't that flirting in text world or was I reading into it too much?

He sent me another text.

_Whatcha doing up so late?_

_Bleh _(I replied) _finishin my R&J essay, u?_

_Couldn't sleep. I hate Romeo and Juliet for the record, do u?_

_I love it-altho I always skip the ending, too depressin_

_:D too true. I think Em and Rose r having sex, why is he on the same floor as me? It's so wrong_

I laughed at that, poor Edward.

I texted him back.

_I feel ur pain-must be rly disturbin _

_Do u think I'm weak for last night?_

Wow, total conversation turner. But that was Edward for ya.

My hand froze holding my phone. Why was he asking me these self-doubt questions? In my world, men were allowed to cry and show their emotions. No wonder he probably did what he did with Jake last year. I knew for a fact that people shouldn't bottle up their feelings, I should know and so should he. It took me a couple of minutes to finally come up with a reply.

_You're not weak Edward, people need to express their emotions otherwise they'll go mad. U need to open up and I didn't mind at all that you chose me_

I waited a full ten minutes before my phone buzzed again.

_Thanku Bella, now I can sleep. Night =)_

I smiled to myself as I texted him back saying goodnight. That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I was nervous as I stood there by my locker...just waiting. Alice had told me that I had to wait by my locker as the guy would leave instructions, as to where to meet him. This was silly and I felt such a tool just standing here when school was finishing up. I wanted to be home, snuggled up on the sofa watching a good film like normal people do on a Friday night.

Alice and Rose had left with their other halves...giggling. Hell, even Rose had giggled and that was saying a lot for her.

I looked down at my watch. I had been standing here for ten minutes now and that was way too long for me.

The "guy" had left me a printed card on my locker simply saying "soon".

Can this guy get any more cryptic?

I looked back down at my watch...twelve minutes. Man, I was getting bored, really bored.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I got it out and opened the message, unknown number...huh.

_Meet me in the park by the school_

I had a feeling that this was the "rose guy".

I huffed and made my way out of the school towards my car. This guy knew my number...it was weird, too weird.

I drove to the park and got out. I started to wander around, wondering where he was.

I walked to the swings, sitting down on one and started to slowly push myself back and forth.

My back instantly arched as I felt someone come up beside me.

"Hey Bella."

I whipped my head around, it was Edward. He smiled at me as he came beside me, sitting on the swing next to mine. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, very curious and not daring myself to believe that the guy...was him.

"I should ask you the same question." He started pushing himself on the swing, giving me his crooked grin.

I frowned. "The rose guy text me, although I'm a bit worried as to how he got my number," I told him.

"Maybe the guy stole it."

I froze...he had said that last night.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?"

I tried to find the confidence to ask him but surely he should be asking me this?

"Are you...the rose guy?"

Edward had stopped swinging and slowly turned to face me properly. He stared right into my eyes and I found it suddenly difficult to breathe.

"Bella, do you know why I kissed you that time, back when we first knew each other?"

I didn't dare speak but simply shook my head.

"Because you're just too damn...irresistible," he whispered and with that, he leant forward and softly pressed his lips to mine.

**AN**

**Ah, a little cliffe for you all. Shocker or what? Please bear in mind, when I was writing the scene where Bella comforts Edward, I was listening to "Possibility" by Lykke Li from the "New Moon" soundtrack. I think this song suits both of their feelings so well. It also helps that I cried so hard with that song whilst watching that scene from the film. Update next week! BM x **


	9. Do you like me?

**AN**

**I have a terrible cold but I will soldier on and try and write at least two chapters to miss up for the gap. Work has been hectic but now its half term so I can get some good writing in. Some lemons in this chapter, I'm in the mood since Valentine's Day.**

**My own update- I've been feeling really terrible this week. My week off and I couldn't even enjoy it = (**

**So it's been a while folks but I'll try, try and make this chapter a lot longer. I wrote 12 pages last chapter which I was pretty proud of so I'll try my hardest to make this even longer to make up for the gap. Enjoy.**

**Once again, SM owns everything Twilight. **

**BM x**

Edward softly cupped my cheek, causing me to move my head back slightly, granting him more access to my lips. I felt his tongue softly graze my lips and I allowed him in, moaning quietly as his tongue entered my mouth. It was warm and soft and just pure...heaven. No one had ever kissed me like this, with such...feeling.

I couldn't resist any longer, my hands rose to his thick locks and ran them through, relishing in the moment. Edward groaned passionately at my sudden touch and kissed me deeper, his tongue hitting the back of my mouth. My heart almost stopped as his hands moved down from my face, wrapping around my waist, his hands gripping onto my coat.

He started kissing me, almost languidly now as if we were just enjoying our new intimacy. He then gently pulled away, a lazy smile on his handsome face.

He reached behind him and grabbed his bag, his eyes still on me. He then looked down, his hand going inside and pulled out a yellow rose.

I grinned at it as he handed it to me. I suddenly then frowned as I remembered showing the whole group the previous roses, all squashed up in my bag. Edward must have noticed the frown as his finger grazed my cheek softly.

"What's with the frown beautiful?"

My heart stopped at that word. I looked at him. "Beautiful?"

I noticed a slight blush starting to form around his neck as he looked down, it was...adorable. "Yeah, I erm, always have thought you're beautiful. I was just too much of an ass to come and say that to you."

I was slightly confused; it was like we were kindergartens saying we "liked" each other all over again. I squashed that idea and decided to just come out with it. "So, you like me?"

Edward looked back up at me and nodded. I huffed, "I need something more solid than that Edward."

He gently took my hand and squeezed it lightly. "I don't know Bella, it's like, whenever I see you I just want to hold your hand, kiss that adorable mouth of yours and walk you to class," he sighed, "too cliché for ya?"

I couldn't help it, "I happen to like cliché...within reason of course." I returned the squeeze to show him it was okay.

"So, where does this leave...us then?" He stared into my eyes, a look of almost worry in them.

I shrugged, wondering if he was going to ask me out or not. Call me _that _cliché but I believed the guys should be doing the asking first. Although from the looks of things, this wasn't exactly Edward's "thing".

It was slightly daunting, crossing into the unknown. Yet looking into his deep, green eyes I suddenly found the courage.

"I like you too Edward, more than you know." There, I said it. The dreaded second stage and I was not used to it, at all.

Edward gave me his crooked smile and kissed my cheek and lingered for a minute. As he moved away I found that I could breathe again.

I really had to try and control my breathing around this one.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow, for dinner?" I looked back at Edward, who had a hopeful gleam in his eyes and I smiled.

"Yeah, what time?" It didn't escape my notice that we were still holding hands.

"Say six?"

"Perfect..." I grinned as a sudden thought came to my mind, "you know that Alice is gonna flip when she finds out."

To my surprise, Edward looked abashed and I suddenly became suspicious, "what does she know Edward?"

He looked down at the ground, "she err, saw the roses and immediately guessed they were for you," he mumbled.

I gasped and he looked back up. "She put them on my locker this week." It was pretty obvious.

Edward nodded and I recognised that look on his face. He looked like a little boy who was caught stealing the cookie jar, that little blush on his neck and his "please, pity me" look. I chuckled and rubbed his thumb with mine.

"She's a little pixie that one...but we love her all the same," I grinned. I felt I was a little too harsh on him and kissed his temple wondering where I got all this courage from.

Edward looked back at me, a lazy smile now back on his face and I instantly felt calm and almost...peaceful. I was still confused as to what exactly we were though. I mean, it didn't look as though he was going to ask me officially to put a title to us, but it was time that he needed. We had to take things slow and one thing at a time.

We sat there for a bit longer, still holding hands and pushing ourselves slowly on the swings. It was amazing as to how we had managed to find a comfortable silence between us already. The sun was beginning to set when we decided to make a move.

We said our goodbyes at my car. He held me gently in his warm arms and kissed me softly on the neck a couple of times. I could have sworn he sniffed my hair as he pulled away to kiss me on the lips.

It was a slow and yet sweet kiss, his hand running through my long hair. He gave me another swift kiss and then opened the car door for me.

He was still standing there as I drove off.

Luckily Charlie was working a late shift as I got home. He had known about meeting this "rose guy" after school even before I did. Gee, did Forks High do that rose thing all those years ago?

I didn't want to think of that, at all.

My phone started ringing.

_Don't know why she's leaving, or where she's gonna go,_

_I guess she's got her reasons but I just don't want to know,_

'_cos for twenty four years, I've been living next door to Alice_

Yeah, I had my own "name" ringtone for Alice; I thought it was pretty cool at the time. The girl in question thought it was "cute".

"Hey Allie," I answered.

I instantly pulled the phone away as she squealed. I gave her a few seconds to calm down before I put it back to my ear.

"Oh my god Bella, I can't believe Edward finally did it."

I smiled at her eagerness. "And you knew all along, didn't you pixie."

She had the cheek to giggle. "He made me swear on my shoe collection Bella, sorry."

I laughed, wanting her to know I wasn't being serious. "I understand Al, its okay."

"Did you guys kiss"?

"Ew Alice, that's your brother we're talking about here," I cringed.

Alice huffed down the phone, "I don't care Bella, I need details."

"Well, he's picking me up tomorrow so I'll tell you all about it Sunday."

Damn, I was suddenly deafened by another squeal. This time, it took a full minute for her to calm down. Honestly, it was like I won the lottery with the way she was reacting. Had she ever seen Edward with a girl that involved any actual dates? I decided to ask her.

There was an awkward pause. "Alice, I need to know now, 'cos you never pause for that long."

"I don't want to ruin this for you Bella."

Okay, now I was worried. "Alice, just spare me the details and give me names."

I so did not want this conversation to turn this way but this was getting ridiculous.

"Okay okay, he's been with...err, six girls in school?"

Why was she making that into a question? And why did I suddenly feel so worried?

"Alice," I warned her, "I'm not going to force you to make that 'six' into a 'sixteen' because I'll probably go mad but how...far did he go with them?"

Why did I just ask her that? Didn't I tell myself just the other week that his bottled-up emotions made him do fucked up stuff? Hell, I even justified that to my Dad...I defended it.

"I'm not sure you want to know that Bella, deep down."

I took a deep breath. "It was sex wasn't it? I mean, come on Alice. My Dad didn't call him the towns' delinquent for nothing."

She was quiet again for a few minutes. "I've ruined this for you, haven't I?"

I closed my eyes; this wasn't what I wanted after the afternoon I had...it seemed almost tainted now, as if it was just a daydream made up in my mind.

Alice took my silence as a bad thing. "I'm so sorry Bella, but you have to know he isn't like that anymore. He hasn't even talked to any of those girls since. I mean, apart from me and Rose, you're the first girl in school he's talked to in months."

Okay, that made me feel slightly better. My thoughts went back to the fight between Edward and Jake. No one had ever fought me before. I mean, yeah, it was a little weird liking the fact he got into a violent fight for me but they always say it's the thought that counts...right?

I sighed. "It's okay Alice, you're right."

She apologised again and I stopped her. "Want to help me find an outfit to wear tomorrow?"

Playing 'dress up Bella' always cheered her up.

"Yeah, of course I'll help you...I really am sorry Bella...he's gonna kill me when he..."

"He'll never know Allie," I interrupted her, "don't worry okay? I said its fine and you were right. Be here at five okay?"

She agreed and we said our goodbyes.

I went upstairs to my room, threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes willing the sudden images of Edward and those other girls out of my mind. I mean, sure, he used to hang around with Jake so it was natural he went with other girls but why did I suddenly feel so jealous?

I was never jealous. I wasn't too confident in myself but there never came a time in my life where I could be jealous. I didn't think myself _that _plain...but maybe with Alice's help tomorrow I could find enough confidence in myself to stop this jealousy coursing through my mind.

I suddenly felt a tear run down my cheek as my thoughts turned to my Mum. Whenever a boy had shown interest in me I had always gone to her...but now that she was gone it felt too new, too raw.

I set my alarm for the morning and fell asleep not having the effort to do anything. After the conversation with Alice, the excitement had sadly gone and it was if it had never been there in the first place.

* * *

Charlie was sleeping all day. I was a coward I know but I left him a note by the fridge saying I was going to be with Alice all night.

Yeah, writing him a note saying, "hey, I'll be on a date with _the _Edward Cullen" would not go down so well.

I put a poptart in the toaster and started to wash up, needing the distraction after last night. My phone buzzed and I put down the dishtowel wondering who it was.

It was Edward...great.

_Wot kind of food do u like? X_

A small smile crept up on my face. Okay, so maybe he had the weird ability of making me smile after feeling like shit, who knew?

I text him back saying I was up for anything. I knew that was a pretty varied answer but it was the simple truth.

He didn't text me back.

Instead of moping over a silly phone, I threw myself...quietly due to Charlie sleeping upstairs, into housework. I cleaned the living room _and_ dining room, the kitchen, the bathroom, hell; I even did three loads of washing.

Who knew all of that could take five hours?

It was five to five and as always, prompt and early, Alice was at the door.

She was carrying three shopping bags and I groaned as soon as I saw them.

Alice had the nerve to giggle. "I may have gone shopping this morning," she explained as I led her up to my room.

I put my finger on my mouth for her to be quiet as we passed Charlie's room.

She sat on my bed and I suddenly felt nervous...I wasn't used to people spending so much money on me.

I sighed. "How much did you spend Allie?"

She shook her head. "I'm not saying anything Bella. I just wanted to treat you is all."

I shook my head back at her as I sat down my desk chair, my arms folded as I watched her unpack the bags and she showed me the outfit.

It wasn't that bad, thankfully.

She had bought a long white top with a 19th century circus and music theme on the front. There was a black and white photo of a dancer, music sheets were the backdrop with a large font-word at the top saying "Voltaire".

She pulled out black leggings and white-laced ballet flats followed with a makeup bag that she owed, well at least she hadn't spent any money on that.

"So you like?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Voltaire? Is that for Edward, using the poetry theme?"

I remember vaguely Edward liking his work, as he often read his poetry. It was intense and deep, too intense even for me.

She gave me an impish grin. "Maybe," she drawled out.

I rolled my eyes not caring if she saw or not.

She left my room for me to get changed. I had to admit, the top was really nice, especially as it looked great with leggings, which I loved as they were really comfortable.

Alice came back in to put my makeup on and curl my hair. I had made the mistake of telling her what Edward had said to me when I last had curls. She had grinned all the more when she started to curl my hair.

I insisted on limited makeup. She put some mascara on my lashes, a hint of a light brown shade on my eyelids (for a slight smoky look) and a light sweep on gloss on my lips, to make them look "kissable" according to Alice.

"Are you nervous?" she asked when she had finished, giving me a once over glance.

Now that she had mentioned it, yes I bloody was.

I told her so and she laughed quietly. "Oh Bella, I'm sure it'll be great."

I looked at my watch, it was five to six. Alice must have noticed the time as well as she grabbed her things and gave me a tight hug.

"Is it because of what I said last night?" she nervously asked me and I suddenly felt guilty, it wasn't her fault at all.

"Oh Alice," I ran my hand through her black spiky hair, "it's fine honestly. Everyone has a past okay?"

I tried to reassure her but she still looked guilty as she stood up and gave me a tight smile. "See me out?"

I nodded and followed her downstairs to the door. As I opened the door, Edward's silver Volvo was in the driveway. Damn, deep down, I was hoping for the Vanquish but the Volvo worked just the same.

Alice gave me another hug and I patted her head affectionately. As she made her way to her car, she turned and gave me a small wave. I waved back as she got into her car and drove off.

I gasped loudly as I turned to see Edward standing right beside me. He gave me his crooked grin.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me.

I smiled back and grabbed my coat and bag quickly. I locked the door behind me and put my coat on, turning back to Edward who was waiting patiently for me.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded as we made the way to his car. Like before, he opened the car door for me, waiting as I got in then walked around to his side.

The car ride to Portland was relatively silent; we talked here and there, of Alice playing 'dress up Bella' and the upcoming Halloween party she was starting to plan.

He parked up close to a nice-looking restaurant. We both got out and I was slightly taken aback to find Edward standing on the pavement glaring at me.

"I wanted to open your door," he growled at me.

I couldn't help it, I stated to giggle much to his annoyance.

"Oh Edward," I managed to say through my giggles, "I don't mind having to open my door from to time to time."

He was glaring at the car now, his arms crossed as if to show his annoyance. I walked up to him and softly pulled his arms to encircle my waist. He instantly relaxed into me and pulled his head down to my neck.

I kissed the spot under his ear and he shivered. I swear my heart stopped there and then. I pulled him back to look into his eyes.

"Deep down you're a gentleman aren't you?" I asked him.

Edward nodded, "My Mom raised me that way...from what I can remember."

I bit my lip, worried for him as he brought up the memories of his family.

Edward raised his hand and touched my lips gently. He kissed me softly and it was my turn to relax at his touch.

He pulled away and turned me to face the restaurant. "Do you like Mexican?" he asked me, his arm wrapping around my waist.

I nodded as he then squeezed it.

We walked inside and I welcomed the warmth and the instant smells of spices and a hint of margaritas hit my senses.

My Mum and I had often made fajitas together and now and again she had treated me to a margarita once I turned sixteen. They were a bit too strong for me but they were quite nice. Although I was only allowed half of hers, she worried too much in case I would turn into an alcohol. Silly reason really.

Edward gave his name to one of the waitresses and she led us to a secluded booth towards the back. I pulled off my coat as she then handed us menus and asked us for drinks.

We both ordered cokes and she left us with a promise she'd be right back with them. I looked down at my menu suddenly torn as to what I wanted, there was so much choice.

"Voltaire?"

I looked up to see Edward; one eyebrow raised, looking at my top.

I blushed slightly as he looked back up at me, a slight grin on his face. "Er yeah, you like it?"

"Yeah I do, I wouldn't peg you as a fan though." His grin widened.

"Maybe I would if I could understand any of his works," I tried to defend myself. Truth be told, I had once tried to read one of Edward's books on Voltaire but I confessed to him I didn't really understand any of it.

Edward took my hand and rubbed it softly, he looked intensely into my eyes.

""If you would have me love once more," he started to quote, "The blissful age of love, restore; From wine's free joys, and lovers' cares, Relentless time, who no man spares, Urges me quickly to retire, And no more to such bliss aspire."

Okay, I think I blacked out there for a second. He was still staring at me, his eyes filled with such emotion that it was hard to decipher what he was really thinking.

The waitress broke the sudden spell by bringing our drinks and asking us for our order.

Once she had left, I looked back at Edward, our hands still entwined.

"That was sorta beautiful," I admitted.

He chuckled softly. "I agree. Maybe if you come over tomorrow you can read the whole thing, it's pretty long."

I was confused now, maybe because those words had really gotten to me. "Er, tomorrow?"

Edward chuckled again. "I'm sure Alice will invite you over for all the details."

Oh yeah, Alice. "You um, don't mind me being there tomorrow. I mean, after our...date?" It was kinda hard to say that word, especially after the conversation with Alice last night. Damn, I really had to try and block that out...

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "why would I mind?"

I didn't have an answer to that, I just felt stupid for worrying.

Our food came, giving us a break from our conversation.

Edward surprised me by feeding me some of his cheesy nachos and he actually remembered that I didn't like the spicy sauce, so he avoided the ones covered in it. In turn, I made him one of my fajitas telling him the stories of me and my Mum making them.

He smiled listening to my memories and asked me more about my Mum.

"She loved to cook," I started, "I think that's why I love cooking so much. She always used to sing as well, whilst she cooked. And always with a sherry," I giggled and Edward laughed softly.

"My Mom taught me how to make the best waffles ever." His eyes gleamed with obvious happiness at the thought of his Mother. "Shall I make you some tomorrow?"

It was nice to think of Edward in the future, even though it was only the next day in the future. Still, the thought was nice. "Yeah, that would be good."

We chatted more of my Mum, Edward's more recent memories of Esme and Carlisle and living with his siblings. He made me laugh with stories of Emmett fighting over the Xbox and almost crying when his character's dog died to save his life.

We asked what our favourite movies were and I was surprised to find out that we both loved Dragon Ball Z; well I think he was a little bit more surprised than me. Especially when I delved into a heated debate about that main character's sons, Edward's eyes lit up at my questions and avidly answered my questions and gave his opinions on my thoughts.

To my dismay, Edward insisted on paying when we had finished. He gave me another glare as I questioned it. Luckily though, one little kiss from me turned it into my favourite crooked grin.

It was quiet as he drove me back home but it was a comfortable silence. His hand held mine all the way back.

Charlie was on another night shift, the house pitch black.

Edward parked smoothly next to my drive. He turned off the engine and faced me, grabbing my other hand with his.

"I had a great night Bella," he smiled at me.

I returned the smile, although it was more like a shit-eating grin. "I did too, thank you Edward."

He pulled his hand away to graze my cheek. We leant in at the same time; we knew what was going to happen.

His lips met mine and, as if not wanting to waste any precious time, forced my mouth open with his tongue.

This kiss was more intense than our last one in the park. Edward ran his hand through my hair and deepened the kiss even further by pushing me back onto the door.

I ignored the side door digging into my back as I responded at his touch, my hands instantly going for his waist. I slowly ran my hand down his chest, glad that his coat was open and loving the feel of his well-toned chest against my hand.

He groaned at my touch and moved his free hand to my coat zipper. He pulled it down and suddenly grabbed my hip and started to lazily rub little circles with his thumb over my top. My eyes flew open, he had never gone this far before. But then again, we had only kissed a few times before this.

I loved the feel of his hand on my hip, my thoughts became hazy.

He pulled away and we took deep breaths, trying to catch our breath. His lips went to my throat and he led a trail of open, wet kisses.

He was breathing heavily now and I could feel a coil of tension in my lower stomach. God, I hadn't felt like this in a long time and it felt _really _good.

Edward pulled back and took deep breaths, leaning his forehead on mine.

"We should slow down baby," his voice was laced with passion and lust. God, it sounded good.

Was it bad of me to ask him to keep on going? Maybe for now, I had to agree with him.

Not trusting myself to speak, I simply nodded. He kissed me gently a couple of times and once on my forehead.

He looked back down into my eyes. "See you tomorrow?"

I smiled, "shall I wait for Allie to invite me or shall I just come over?"

He leaned in again and nuzzled my nose with his. "Come over at ten okay?"

I was really not used to this 'cute' Edward; it's gonna take me a while to get used to it. We kissed briefly once more before I waited for him to get out and open my door.

Edward gave me a dazzling smile as I got out. We both walked to my door. As I was getting out my keys, I felt Edward tap my shoulder.

I put the key in the lock and turned around to face him. He had that little blush on his neck again and I wondered why he was suddenly blushing.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Will you be alright on your own tonight Bella?"

Huh, he must have noticed my Dad not being here. I was a little touched at his concern though. I placed a hand on his cheek making him look back up at me. I smiled at him.

"I'll be alright Edward, I'm used to it." My Mum was a nurse so I was used to the night shifts. I kissed his cheek quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

He nodded and made his way back to his car. I watched him leave and gave a small wave as he passed.

I know it was downright cheesy and a big part of me did not do cheesy but I couldn't help but lean against the door as I closed it, sighing like a heart-sick fourteen-year old. God, Edward Cullen was good, really good.

* * *

Edward grinned at me, handing me a plate of delicious-looking waffles. It was kinda amazing watching him cook; he was so at ease around the kitchen that I had to do a double take when I saw him standing there making up waffle mix.

He was right though, the best waffles, ever. I told him so as he took a stool next to me. He kissed my cheek softly before starting on his breakfast.

Alice strolled in, that little impish grin on her face. She took a plate of waffles, sitting opposite us. She frowned though, looking at the large kitchen clock behind us.

"What's up with the frown pixie?" I asked, concerned.

"Ergh, ten is way too early to go out."

I laughed a little, "where are you going?"

She seemed to brighten up a little at my question. "Oh, Jazz is coming over. We're going to the local library to look up my family history."

It was my turn to moan. "Ergh, that stupid history project, I forgot about that."

Our history teacher was obsessed about family trees so he had asked us to research ours, bastard. I really hated doing research. Edward turned to me.

"I forgot that you hate research," he said.

I swear that guy can read my mind sometimes. I placed my head on his shoulder and I suddenly jumped, almost falling off my stool if it weren't for Edward who grabbed my waist, as Alice squealed.

"Jesus, Alice," Edward growled, "Don't squeal like that, it's too goddam early," typical of him to curse in one go.

Alice clapped excitedly, "that was so cute. You two are already into PDA."

I rolled me eyes, "Al, it's been two days. Relax a little."

I noticed Edward's little blush had returned and I couldn't help but graze the back of his neck. He shivered slightly and I loved already, the effect I had on him. I then remembered the little pixie and turned to her.

Her hands were cupping her chin, a Cheshire-cat grin on her face. I giggled and her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Aren't you two a happy little couple?" she looked directly at Edward who rolled his eyes in return.

The doorbell rang and Alice jumped up. "That's Jazz, see you two later!" She kissed both our cheeks and ran out.

Edward looked down at me, "pixies eh?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

After we had cleaned up after breakfast, Edward led me to his room, his arm causally around me as we walked upstairs.

We sat on his bed, a book of Voltaire's poems in front of me. Edward looked at me, obviously wanting me to read it.

I sighed, preparing myself to enter the world of the intense.

I must have read for an hour at least when I had finished. I had to admit, some of his poems were deep and yet powerful. Edward grinned at me, as if reading my thoughts again.

"So you admit he's good then?" he asked.

I ran my hand through his thick locks and his eyes instantly closed from my touch. "I have to admit, he's pretty good with poetry. Although I much prefer hearing you read them," I confessed.

His eyes opened and he lazily smiled at me. He took the book from my lap and started reading the poem he recited last night.

My heart leaped and I crawled into his open lap, loving every minute of hearing his velvet voice recite the poem. I lay my head on his shoulder and his free hand came around my waist, squeezing it softly.

As he finished, he placed the book on the nightstand and faced me, his eyes looking deeply into mine. He cupped my cheek firmly and softly pressed his lips on mine.

I breathed him in as I wrapped my arms around his neck, responding at his touch. We kissed intensely once more until he pulled away.

We spent four lazy hours on his bed, going through his music like we used to and looking at endless photographs of all of the Cullen's. I had asked about the ones by his CD player and he obliged me by getting out a photo album.

It was nice to see photos of his younger days, especially to see one very cute one of an eleven-year old Edward with a little Alice kissing his cheek.

I assumed it was his birthday as there was a big Star Wars-themed cake in front of him. Edward must have noticed my grin as he playfully shoved his shoulder into mine.

"My eleventh birthday," he told me. He pointed to Alice who had pigtails in her hair.

"That was when Allie had longer hair. She always found an excuse to kiss and hug me, especially on my birthday," he grinned at me.

I laughed quietly at that, Alice was always the affectionate one. I turned the page to see Carlisle holding up Edward on his shoulders, (who looked the same age as the previous photo) at a baseball game.

"Carlisle's really great you know, at the whole...Dad thing," Edward mumbled beside me. I looked at him and touched his cheek for him to look at me, he did.

"They both really love you Edward," I said, wanting to try and convey how I felt about it. Edward knew deep down that he had parents only wishing they were his real parents. I could see through all the photos and indeed, in real life, how much Esme and Carlisle really loved him.

Edward sighed, "I know Bella. Sometimes I just wish I could tell them I love them but it's hard sometimes."

I put my arm around his back, rubbing it soothingly. "They know Edward, I know for a fact that they know deep down."

Edward kissed me softly on the mouth and thanked me. I wasn't really sure what he was thanking me for but I think it was for the simple fact of reminding him he was surrounded by people who purely cared.

* * *

Edward drove me home in the Vanquish. Okay, I had to ask him if we could. It isn't my fault that he owns such a dream car.

We kissed briefly before we got out and he walked me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful," he mumbled as he bent down to kiss me chastely.

I watched him leave before I went inside.

I heard the TV coming from the living room and walked in, noticing Charlie sitting on the sofa with a can of beer in his hand.

"How was the night shift?" I asked him, sitting down on my comfy chair.

"Boring as usual," he answered, "nothing happens at night here in Forks."

I smiled at that. I looked around the room, bored of the baseball already showing on TV when I noticed the group of photo frames on the mantelpiece. It reminded me to ask Dad about our family tree for our history project.

"Hey Dad, have you got any old photographs of our family?"

Charlie looked at me, "sure Bells, how far back do you wanna go?"

I told him about the history project as he delved into a cabinet, bringing out a large family album.

The first photo was of my grandparents, Charlie's Mum and Dad. They had both died when I was young so I couldn't really remember them.

"That was me and my old folks when we lived in Chicago," he told me.

I looked at him, "you used to live there?" I didn't remember that, at all.

"Yeah, we moved though when I turned five. My Dad was born and raised here in Forks so he wanted to show my Mom and me where he grew up on one vacation," he laughed quietly to himself, "and we never went back home."

I smiled at his laughter; it was so rare these days to hear it.

"Can I take some of these photos for my project?" I asked him.

"Sure Bells, here, take some of these as well." He turned the page and took out a couple of old-looking black and white photographs. He told me that they were his great grandparents and one was of his Dad's grandmother back in Chicago.

I thanked him and decided to write a few notes on the history of each photo, well, Charlie narrating each one to me as I wrote.

It was getting late so I kissed him goodnight and headed up to my room, photos and notes in hand. I quickly text Alice telling her that thanks to my Dad, my history project was now finished. I soon got a text back off her, saying she was glad and had found some really interesting newspaper articles on Carlisle's Father who was a well-known surgeon in this town back in the sixties.

I showered and got ready for bed. As I lay back on my pillow, my phone buzzed. It was Edward wishing me a goodnight. I smiled to myself as I text him back saying the same.

I soon fell asleep, the memory of Edward's warm, soft lips on mine reeling through my mind.

Alice was waiting patiently for me as I got out of my car. She gave me a tight hug and led me to our group, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

My eyes instantly fell on Edward who flashed me a crooked smile. He walked the few steps in front of me and slowly took my hand. I smiled back at him feeling that warm glow that seemed to radiate off him.

Someone coughed, I think it was Emmett. We turned back to the group, they all had expected looks on their faces and I inwardly rolled my eyes.

Em had Alice's impish grin on his face. "So you two have gone official now, ha!" He looked straight at Rose, "pay up baby."

What the hell? Rose sighed and handed him a couple of bills.

"Er, hello," I interrupted them; they looked at me with grins on their faces. "You were betting on us?"

Rose had the nerve to giggle. "Yeah, sorry Bella but we were kinda getting impatient."

"Impatient for what Rose?"

Em laughed and mock-punched Edward's shoulder. "To see how long this guy over here would have the guts to ask you out," he then ruffled Edward's hair. Edward scowled at him.

Alice gasped causing the whole group to suddenly look at her. She clapped her hands. "Oh you guys, now we can triple date!"

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes at her. Whereas Jazz simply patted Alice's hair as if to try and calm her down from her excitement, it must have worked as she turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Edward bent down to my ear and whispered, "I bet she's already picked out the china for our wedding."

I giggled quietly, "and the colour scheme no doubt," I whispered back.

He grinned at me.

"Have you brought your photos in Bella?"

I turned to see Alice waiting for my answer, her hand out obviously wanting to see them.

I smiled at her as I went into my bag. I grabbed the small folder and took out the photos, handing them to her.

The group all went behind her, curious about seeing them. Alice cooed and she showed me the one where my Dad was a baby, his parents holding him. It was one I must have missed last night as there were another couple standing beside them, holding, most likely, their child too.

"Who are they Bella?" Alice asked me.

I pointed to my Dad and grandparents, "this is Charlie with his Mum and Dad," I shook my head, "but I don't know who these people are."

Alice shrugged her shoulders; she always liked a good mystery. "Is this in Forks Bella? I don't recognise the background."

"No it's not. My Dad was born in Chicago until they moved here when he was five, although my grandfather was born here," I explained.

Alice handed the photos around, letting the group all have a good look. This reminded me of seeing Edward's photo album yesterday so I turned to him, about to ask him whether or not he had more of his own family.

I froze as I saw him staring at the one photo of my Dad's family and the couple with their baby. I must have felt my stare as he looked up at me.

"Where in Chicago did your grandparents live?" His voice was rough and I was instantly worried, it sounded as if was he grieving.

I tried to remember what my Dad had told me. I looked down at the folder in my hand and quickly read through my rough notes.

I looked back at him, "a town called NorthBrook."

Edward's face paled as he handed me back the photo. I was instantly at his side, my arm rubbing his. "Please tell me what's wrong," I almost begged him. I had seen him like this before, back in his room where he had broken down. A part of me wanted to keep him from that again; I wanted him to know that I would keep him safe.

He was quiet for so long...the others had now noticed and I heard Alice telling him we needed some space. She stayed behind though, calling his name and trying to get him to speak. She started to grow desperate, hugging him, calling his name...anything.

I stood back, shocked and dazed. I didn't know what to do. Alice had now given up, silent tears started to fall and I knew I had to try something. I looked back at the photo and showed it to him again.

"Please tell me what's wrong with the photo Edward...please," I ran my free hand through his hair, knowing that it always calmed him. It worked.

He looked down at me and stroked my cheek; one lone tear fell down his face. He took the photo from my hand and pointed to the little baby in the stranger's arms.

"This is my Dad," he whispered to me.

**AN**

**Ah, a little cliffe for you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter people! I'll try and update next week. **

**Just a few notes on this chapter- the ringtone is an actual song- "Living next door too Alice", Voltaire's poem which is mentioned is a lovely one and is called "From love to friendship" and Northbrook is an actual place in Chicago. I've never been to Chicago so I had to use Google's trusty map to find that one out. I hope that I'm not too far off the mark there. Oh and Bella's top for her date is linked on my profile.**

**Once again, for everything mentioned (Voltaire etc.) belongs to each of their own and SM owns everything Twilight. Thanks once again!**

**BM x**


	10. Safe

**AN**

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a long time in between updates. I had some troubles that needed to be sorted really badly so I apologise for the long wait. I'll update sooner this time round 'cos I've got a few weeks off before I start my new job. Enjoy!**

**I'm also going to put the dates up on each chapter, so, not only for me to keep on track of the months, but also you the readers.**

**Once again, all Twilight belongs to the genius SM.**

**Oh, and now I have a beta, thanks to my fab sister, Allievee. Love ya girl.**

**BM x **

* * *

**October**

Minutes turned into hours. Edward stood there, staring blankly into my eyes. Alice touched my arm and I turned to her, worry etched onto her face.

"I think you two should go back to our house, I'll cover for you."

I hugged her briefly and thanked her. She made her way towards the reception and I then turned back to Edward. I gently grabbed his arm and pulled him along to my car, opening the door for him. He seemed to wake up a little and got in as I did the same.

It was silent as we drove to the Cullen's house, I didn't know what to say and nor did Edward. I parked beside the garage and we got out.

Edward let us in and we made our way up to his bedroom. I got out the photograph and handed it to him as I sat next to him. He touched the image of his Father lightly with his finger.

We must have sat there for half an hour before he looked at me.

"Keep the picture," I whispered to him, taking his hand.

He squeezed it and mumbled a thanks to me. It was silence once more. I felt a loss for words, whatever came up in mind sounded empty and hollow.

Edward grabbed his stereo remote on the bedside table and pointed it to his player. The quiet sounds of Debussy filled the room and I instantly remembered him telling me the music helped him relax. I edged forward slightly and placed my hand on his thigh.

He looked up from the photo, straight into my eyes. I noticed a lone tear trickle down his face and I scrambled onto his lap, my arms closing around his waist.

We must have sat there for an hour as the CD ended and changed to the next one. It was our favourite pianist, Yiruma. The music helped me calm my nerves as I ran my hand through Edward's hair. He sighed and I looked down at him, silently asking him what was wrong.

He cupped my cheek and kissed my mouth softly. He pulled away before I could even linger. "Do you know you're the fucking best?"

I chuckled quietly and brought my hand down from his hair, to stroke his neck slowly. "No one has ever told me that before," I answered him truthfully.

He smiled sadly at me, "well it's fucking true Bella." He suddenly grabbed me tighter, burying his face into my chest. I blushed realising how close he was and I willed myself not to say anything.

"You know," his voice was muffled as he spoke, "your chest blushes too."

Shit. Damn Alice. I will never forgive her insistence on me wearing a v-shaped top. It didn't help matters either that with his mouth being so close, it sent vibrations through my body with his deep, rumbling voice.

I finally managed to find my voice. "That's not funny Cullen."

He had the audacity to laugh. He looked back up at me and gave me his crooked smile, which didn't help- at all. "Oh I wasn't making a joke Bella; I find it rather...irresistible."

I smiled at that word again and I couldn't help but lean forward to capture his lips with mine. He groaned and pushed my lips apart with his tongue. My hands went back onto his hair, gripping ever so slightly onto his thick locks. His hands stroked my waist and I jumped a little as they then started to creep upwards right onto my breasts.

Edward, feeling my jump, broke the kiss, his eyes widening on realising what he had just done.

"Shit, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to do that." He looked so upset that I couldn't help but laugh a little. He turned to me, shock on his face to find me laughing.

I shook my head. "Edward, we're eighteen next year. I think a little second base isn't going to kill us."

He ran his hands through his hair and looked away. "We've only had one date though, and it's only been four days, how could you want this so soon?"

I bit my lip; I had to admit he was right. The serious Bella would look upon this and frown and say, "What are you doing silly Bella? Hussy is not in your vocabulary."

I grazed his cheek with my finger and kissed his forehead. "It just feels right, you know?"

He nodded, as if not trusting himself to speak.

We both watched, as if both feeling our nervousness as he slowly placed his hand just below my breast. He let out a breath of relief and I refrained from giggling. This was the guy who was supposed to be experienced around girls. Although, I had to admit, maybe I was the first girl he actually wanted to treat with respect.

To try and calm his nerves, I kissed him once more, my hands on his neck. Spurred on, his hand came to capture my breast and it was my turn to moan in his mouth. Wow, I had never moaned around a guy before and I felt really embarrassed. Okay, for about a second.

Edward moaned in reply and took me by surprise as he flipped me onto my back, lying us down onto the bed. He leant onto his elbows, obviously keeping his weight off me as he pulled away for a brief second and started to give me open-mouthed kissed on my neck. His hands were now on my breasts, gently squeezing and then, oh god, he gently touched my nipple with his finger.

My lower stomach, as if on a highly strung coil jumped into release. It travelled up my stomach, up to my throat and I moaned loudly.

Jesus, was that my first orgasm? Edward leaned back to look at me, shock in his eyes.

"Was that...an orgasm?"

This man can officially read my thoughts. I could feel my blush starting to spread as I nodded. Edward smiled down at me and stroked my cheek.

"Baby, don't be embarrassed. It's natural," he told me.

I sighed. "It's my first proper one, yes. If you must know, no guy or even myself has come that close." I reddened further as I admitted that to him.

He shrugged his shoulders and, shocking me once again as he didn't even wait, plunged his tongue into my mouth.

Now of course, he was right...as always. It had only been four days...technically but you have to hand it to me, no guy had ever made me feel like this before. I mean, we had our first kiss over a month ago so a big part of me was screaming that this was right, normal even.

So I didn't mind at all that my fingers automatically went for his shirt and started unbuttoning it, nor that his hands had gone down south to start creeping up my top. And god they felt good, he didn't push too far and just let his fingers dance along my stomach as he kissed me deeper and further.

I wanted to see his lean, hard chest as I finally found the courage to place my hands on it. His skin was soft and yet hard and I could have sworn I felt a six pack there.

Edward pulled away gently after a few minutes and flashed me his crooked grin. Then I saw his chest...wow.

He was thin but not too thin, not too much muscle either but just enough. I caught sight of that gorgeous 'V' on his lower stomach and his happy trail leading down into his pants. Wow.

"Like what you see?" he cheekily asked me.

I giggled and nodded as I leant up on my elbows to kiss him chastely. He then looked at his watch and cursed.

"It's almost four baby, you better get home for Charlie," he said as he kissed my forehead.

I groaned as he pulled me up off of his bed and he chuckled. I collected up my stuff and then noticed the photo that started this all. I suddenly felt guilty, instead of talking about his anguish we had ended up with second base.

Fuck.

I nervously handed him the photograph. "I'm sorry Edward," I whispered softly. He looked at me and pulled me into his embrace.

"Why are you sorry?"

I looked up at him, "because we never talked about our Fathers'."

He kissed my forehead. "Yes but you made it better, that's all I needed," he told me.

I suddenly had an idea. "Do you want to come over tomorrow night and talk to Charlie about it over dinner?"

Edward grinned. "That's a good idea Bella." He stroked my cheek. "Thank you baby."

I couldn't help but kiss him again.

* * *

Five days had flown by and it was nearing Halloween. Or "All Hallows Eve" as Alice liked to call it, waving her hands around and trying to mimic a ghost every time it was mentioned. She was planning a huge party and had gotten permission off Esme to make the Cullen house into a haunted one. Oh, did I mention she got all of us to help her decorate?

Hah, forced more like.

So that was how I spent my Saturday, hanging up countless of fake webs and party lights around the living room which was going to be the dance floor. Alice was on the sofa, sitting amongst hundreds of CD's and squealing ever so often when she had found a good one.

Emmett was on pumpkin duty and laughing endlessly, no doubt trying to make rude ones if it was possible. Although, I had learnt, anything was possible when it came to him.

Rosalie was on food and drink and had been out for hours, roaming the stores of Portland and possibly trying out her fake I.D. for alcohol. I must say I have no part of this, at all. My Dad would absolutely freak if he ever found out. Luckily for us though, Esme and Carlisle were planning on leaving town this weekend for a Hospital conference in Seattle so at least the Cullen's had no parental issues.

Edward was helping me hang up the lights; he kept trying to distract me though by tickling my ribs and telling me rude jokes. Alice kept tutting at us whenever we stopped which made us laugh even more.

Looking at him I was pleased he was in such a happy and infectious mood. I suppose it was due to what had happened Tuesday.

It had gone good all considering. He had seemed a little bit wary of meeting the chief of police once more yet Dad had promised to be on his best behaviour after what I had told him. Luckily for me, he was and it was quite funny to see the look on Edward's face as Charlie had offered his hand to shake and insisted on him calling him Charlie instead of chief.

I had let the two of them talk in private in the living room, as I cooked dinner. After all, I thought Edward needed a bit of privacy and space due to the fact he was meeting, for the first time, a man who had known his Father and grandparents. Charlie was his only link in the world and I knew deep down it was only right to respect this instead of pressuring him by my presence.

Once the two of them had returned to the kitchen I could instantly tell, due to Edward's red eyes that he had been crying. Instead of pressuring him, like I had told myself earlier, I simply rubbed his arm as we sat down for dinner. I was very surprised to see Charlie so laid back, especially because I had told him only the previous day that Edward and I were dating. Albeit we hadn't actually labelled ourselves yet, he still had a right to know. Dinner was nice, we talked about school and a little of colleges and it felt so laid back that it was great to feel so relaxed.

Edward brought me back to the present day by chastely kissing my cheek as he nudged past me to help me hang the last string.

We strung up the last of the lights and flopped onto the sofa. Edward turned to me and gave me his crooked smile.

"Whatcha wearing tonight?" he asked me, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Oh no you don't mister," Alice answered, "you're not getting it that easy."

Edward turned to his sister, a frown now on his face. "But she knows who I'm going as."

I swear he pouted just then. He turned back to me, yep, one adorable pout on his face.

I giggled. He was going as the cowardly lion. Not by choice, obviously. Yet Alice had all paid the boys to have a joint "dress up" as she liked to call it.

See, it was Alice's favourite dress up. She had watched 'The Wizard of Oz' ever since she could remember, and yep, you guessed it, she always dressed up as Dorothy.

And yep, she had roped in Edward, Jazz and Emmett to be the lion, the tin man and the scarecrow. Although Jazz had to be the scarecrow because Dorothy met him first, how cliché can you get?

Picturing this again, I burst into laughter making Edward's pout into a frown again.

"It's not funny Bella," he warned me, his arms crossed.

I ruffled his hair, "oh come on Lion, at least you're getting fifty bucks for it."

He glared at me for using that nickname, which by the way, I had been using for a week now and I burst into laughter all over again.

* * *

"Alice!" I yelled from inside her walk in wardrobe.

"Yeah Bells?"

"I can't do this fucking corset up."

I waited a few minutes before sexy Dorothy walked in. I rolled my eyes looking at her outfit. Instead of a young, virginal Dorothy, Alice had insisted on wearing a slutty-short skirt dress complete with a little Toto picture stitched onto the skirt.

I tried to breathe in as Alice tightened up my corset causing my breasts to almost fall out. I huffed.

"What is it now Bella?" she sighed at me.

"My tits are falling out."

Alice giggled, "that's the whole point my dear. You wait to see Edward's face when he sees you."

"The last time I checked, pirates weren't sexy...neither was Dorothy," I added as an afterthought.

Oh yes, she had dressed me up in a ruffle-netted deep red and black pirate costume, complete with a red and black laced pirate hat.

She had the grace to giggle again "Oh Bella, you look gorgeous."

Now that she had finished, I looked back at the mirror. Okay, so I have to admit I looked kinda good...sexy even. Um, maybe I did want Edward to see me like this after all.

I turned to Alice and grinned, "I have to agree with you there Allie."

She squealed and hugged me tight then left to get her makeup bag.

I had to sit there for half a bloody hour as Alice put make up on me. She went for a dark, smoky look for my eyes and a slightly dark lipstick.

As she was finishing up, Rosalie walked in. She was dressed as the Red Queen from 'Alice in Wonderland'. It was very short dress, with a ruffled petticoat underneath and ruffled sleeves complete with playing cards decorating her red skirt.

"So you're not going as Toto then?" I teasingly asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "no thank God."

We all laughed as I got up to grab my pirate hat. We then put on our finishing touches; Rose had a cute little black hat whereas Alice had her cuddly Toto in her basket. Whereas I had borrowed Rose's high suede boots to wear, which were gorgeous on.

As the girls were grabbing their things, I sneakily made my way to Edward's room. Call me sad but I hadn't seen him in two hours and yes... I was kinda missing him and I only hoped he was missing me too.

His door was closed so I gave it a knock. Edward grinned at me as he opened the door.

"Can't keep away from me then?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I went to sit on his bed. I looked back at him to see his mouth wide open, his eyes staring at me intensely.

"Is that what you're going as?" he managed to choke out, "one sexy ass pirate?"

I giggled and then immediately stopped. What did he just call me?

Edward slowly walked over to me and sat next to me and then gently ran his finger over my bare shoulder. I shivered at the contact.

"You think I'm sexy?" I asked him.

His smile turned into my favourite crooked grin, "oh yes, definitely sexy."

Our breathing deepened as we felt the atmosphere suddenly turn intense. We stared into each other's eyes and my hand crept around his neck and started to slowly run my finger under his black shirt and drew lazy circles on his skin.

His mouth suddenly crashed onto mine and we both moaned on contact. His tongue licked my mouth and I granted him access and both our tongues entered our mouths.

Like before, Edward gently laid me on his bed and kept his body off from mine. I was suddenly filled with this need to just _feel_ him and I knew it was up to me to make the first move.

I tugged on his belt loops, hard, causing him to fall on top of me. He let out an 'oof' and pushed back on his hands to look at me, surprise in his eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just want to feel you against me," I admitted to him.

He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead. "All you had to do is ask baby."

I smiled up at him and tugged on his jeans again to remind him what I wanted. Instead of kissing me, his mouth went to my neck and started to use his tongue on my skin.

His hands went to mine and tightened his hold on them.

I let go, wanting to feel his body more and instantly went to his waist gathering the courage to go under his shirt to rub circles on his waist. He moaned at my contact and he mirrored my actions, going to mine and doing the same.

He returned to my mouth, kissing me passionately. His fingers felt like they were on fire against my skin, I was starting to love his touch and what it could do to me. I moaned at the mere thought and Edward took this as a good sign as his hand slowly crept up to my breast.

He broke the kiss to look back into my eyes. Never breaking our stare, his hand cupped my breast and I closed my eyes feeling the intense pleasure.

On impulse, my legs wrapped around his waist and I jumped a little feeling his sudden erection on my thigh.

Edward moaned deeply at this new feeling and went to stroke my cheek. "This is new baby," he said to me, his voice deep and filled with lust. I froze for a minute thinking I was being a little bit _too _forward. Yet my worries vanished as his free hand went to my bare thigh and gently squeezed it.

He peppered little kisses along the top of my chest and up to my neck, and then back down again. Before I could capture his plumped, red lips for a kiss, someone banged on his door.

Edward cursed.

"Bells!" it was Alice. "I know you're in there so you two better stop making out and be downstairs in exactly ten minutes!" She did not sound pleased.

We both looked each other and burst into laughter. I swear that's what I loved most about him, most of the time we were on the same page and he just seemed so open and relaxed about everything.

He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me up.

I instantly wrapped my arms back around him and breathed him in. Edward chuckled and tightened his arms around me.

He looked down and searched my eyes. "You ready for this party baby?"

I grinned up at him and then suddenly realised what he was wearing.

"Erm, Edward?" I asked, "I thought you were going as the cowardly lion?"

He was wearing all black and nothing remotely 'lion' about him.

He groaned and turned away from me, retrieving lion-paw gloves from his wardrobe and waved them at me.

I giggled. "Is that all you're wearing as a lion?"

Edward frowned. "Alice bought me the whole costume. No way am I dressing up like some American football mascot."

I then noticed a huge lion head peeking out of the wardrobe and burst into laughter. I could have sworn Edward growled at me before putting his paws on his hands and crossed his arms as if trying to hide them.

"I won't get my fifty bucks now."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think it's wrong to take money off your sister anyway?"

Instead of answering me, he held out his fuzzy hand and I took it as he led me downstairs to the living room, me laughing all the way.

* * *

The party was loud and I mean thumping, ears hurting kinda loud. Alice had dragged me onto the dance floor more than I could count and I was starting to feel a tad uncomfortable as I couldn't dance, at all.

When I wasn't being dragged against my will, I remained by Edward's side watching him, Emmett and Jasper fool around mainly due to the alcohol that was in their system. I was surprised to see Edward drink so much. Particularly shots and I mean a lot of shots. He was now dancing to "I love Rock 'n Roll" by Joan Jett and Emmett soon joined in, his arm around his brother singing way out of tune.

At first, I was amused to see a drunken Edward but after he had literally begged me to take one shot as well I was starting to get way out of my comfort zone. Especially after Lauren had sauntered by, fluttering her eyelashes at him. It didn't help at all either when Jessica soon followed, showing no shame and stroked his crotch right in front of me as she passed by.

To my sheer horror, Edward wasn't fazed at all. He just kept dancing with the guys and then started jumping up and down like a monkey when Limp Biskit's 'Rollin' came on. I had had enough by then. Part of me was scared shitless that if I left, Jessica would do a lot worse and yet the other part was screaming at me to just leave.

I took the latter. Alice was also starting to get just a little _too _drunk for my taste so instead of telling anyone I grabbed my things from upstairs and without a glance backwards at my drunken boyfriend... I left.

* * *

I woke up with a sudden start. My head was reeling from images of Jessica last night and it didn't help matters that I dreamt of her and Edward doing a lot worse... it made me suddenly feel sick. Tears started to fall as I lay back down on my pillow willing the images to go away but they didn't. Luckily, my phone started to ring bringing me back to the present day.

It was Edward.

Shit.

"Bella, baby?"

"Yes?" I didn't want to bother with pleasantries.

"Fuck Bella, what happened last night? You just disappeared."

He sounded so... bereft I almost felt sorry for him...almost.

I wasn't going to bother explaining to him what had happened but the images of Jessica came back and I suddenly felt more than anger. I wanted to hunt down the bitch and pull out her eyeballs.

"Well Edward," I sneered, "after what happened with you and Jessica last night I felt it was only right to leave you and her to it."

Silence, it echoed through the room. I didn't know what else to say and from the sounds of it, nor did he.

"Shit Bella, I don't even remember Jessica being there."

Now a large part of me was telling me that it was true, he was so off his head that naturally he wouldn't remember anything. Yet a small nagging part of me knew that one, I was his first girlfriend, ever, and shouldn't he be looking out for me when we're at such a large party? And two, did he really think I would allow such a thing to happen right in front of me and actually stay after something like that?

I moaned at such a rush of thoughts and buried my face in my pillow.

"Bella?" his voice grew worried now and he sounded so lost, I didn't have it in me to scream at him anymore.

"Edward? Can you please just listen to me for a second?" He was silent now so I took that as a sign to continue.

"Look, what happened last night just wasn't right. I mean, I'm not having a go at you for getting drunk. I mean, we're eighteen next year so it's only natural for us to get drunk. But when your boyfriend, who has had sex with god knows how many girls, and that girl in question touches your fucking dick right in front of me and you do fucking nothing! How do you expect me to react? Huh?"

My voice had started to grow louder so I took a deep breath to try and control it. There was more silence and I was starting to get sick of it.

I sighed. "Aren't you going to say anything Edward? Or are you actually going to try and fight for us?"

"One," he choked out.

Say what? "What do you mean one?"

It was his turn to sigh. "Sex with one girl," he admitted in a quiet voice.

I was officially confused. "What do you mean just one girl? I mean, you used to hang around with Jake for fucks sake."

"Jesus Bella," he snapped at me, "it was a fucked up time. I was in my car with fucking Jessica, high, might I add and we just fucked. I regretted it ever since because she was a fucked up, whiney bitch who never left me alone and she just took advantage of that shit okay?"

Whoa. I wasn't expecting that. Okay, I admit, it was pretty fucked up especially now I can never look at his Volvo the same way again but just...whoa.

We were both silent this time, for five minutes as I was on hands free and kept looking at the time. I knew he was waiting for me to speak, or even yell at him but I just couldn't. I mean, he had never just snapped at me before and it kinda hurt.

"Look Bella, can I just come over?"

Um, luckily Dad was out fishing for the weekend as I so did not want him listening in to our conversation.

"Yeah sure," I answered him.

We both hung up. I then saw on my phone I had thirteen missed calls of Alice, five frantic voice messages off her, seven from Edward _and _six text messages off the both of them asking where I was and why I had left.

I quickly text Alice explaining what had happened and wasn't surprised, as I was brushing my teeth when she started to ring me. I spat out the toothpaste and answered it.

"What the fuck Bella"?

Damn, I hope that anger wasn't directed at me. "What do you mean Allie?"

"I'm gonna kill that Jessica. I mean, I didn't even invite her. She just arrived with Mike, the little skank."

I sighed and headed to my bedroom to get dresses. "Edward's on his way Al, can I ring you after?"

"He better beg for forgiveness on his knees," she mumbled.

I didn't have it in me to agree with her as we said our goodbyes. I then frowned wondering what to wear. Ever since we started 'dating' I always tried to look nice for Edward, even in school. Yet after what happened last night all I could think was 'fuck it' as I grabbed my favourite blue sweater and my nicest pair of black jeans.

I heard the door being knocked so I rushed downstairs to answer it.

There stood Edward, his eyes filled with sorrow and worry. I didn't say anything, just led him into the living room and we both sat on the sofa.

I looked at him, worried of what he would say. Would he defend Jessica? To have heard what had really happened between the pair of them made me feel sick. To realise how close she had gotten to him, to have felt him in that way and all we had covered was second base.

Fuck.

"Bella?" Edward gently touched my shoulder and it took everything not to shrug him off. I had never hated his touch more than this, even when we were friends. I looked away instead because I knew if I looked at him again it would probably break my heart. God, when did I become so deep when it concerned Edward?

"Look Bella, you have to understand," his voice was filled with pain and regret, "it didn't mean shit okay? I am so sorry about what happened last night. I should have looked after you and I'm sure as Hell that I wasn't the biggest jerk ever."

He took a deep sigh. "God Bella, I shouldn't have gotten drunk. You were wrong as was I. I just feel like I'm drowning, trying to be a good guy again and I fucked up. I fucked up bad and I really need you to forgive me."

I turned back to him and my heart lurched at the sight.

Edward looked like a little lost boy, lost and alone.

His eyes started to fill with tears. I suddenly threw my arms around him. He buried his head on my shoulder.

"You're the only girl to care about me Bella, the only girl who's looked at me like I'm worth someone," he choked out, his arms tightened around my waist.

I knew then that this was all new to him, new and raw emotions. I tightened my grip in response and I was reminded of when I first comforted him back in his bedroom. I leant back slowly and looked deep into his eyes.

"It's not your fault Edward," I reassured him. "I should be the one who's sorry. I should have talked to you instead of taking the easy option and running."

He didn't say anything, perhaps he was too frightened of what I would say in reply. So instead I started kissing him gently, from his forehead to his neck. Back and forth I led a trail of soft kisses. Actions speak louder than words so they say so I wanted to try and show Edward how much I cared about him.

He didn't respond at first but when he did, he did with passion.

As if he couldn't take anymore, he moaned deeply and kissed me with such fervour I then knew how much we truly needed one another.

Edward laid me on the sofa and enveloped me with his strong arms.

We lay there for hours, simply just kissing and holding each other. I felt a sudden calm wash over my body as he held me there on top of his warm body and I couldn't help but snuggle up onto his chest, my arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

The door knocking made me jump awake and I felt fuzzy as afternoon naps can do that to you. I looked down at Edward to find that he was still asleep and looked so peaceful I didn't want to get up. The knocking continued and I could guess who it was.

Alice was on the other side, a worried frown etched on her face.

She instantly hugged me. "Are you okay Bella?"

I released her. "Things are fine Allie," I calmed her; "we talked things through and just fell asleep."

She gave me a small smile, "did he go on his knees?"

I took her hand and led her into the kitchen as to not disturb sleeping Edward. I grabbed some lemonade from the kitchen and handed Alice one as I sat next to her.

"He didn't have to go down on his knees," I quietly said, "it showed enough in his eyes and in his voice that I just couldn't take it. He admitted what he did was completely wrong so I could understand." I sighed to myself.

Alice looked down at her clasped hands. "He thinks himself undeserving."

I had to hold back the tears. "Yes, that's what he was talking about. It's as if he thinks he's unworthy and that kills me. Look Alice," she looked back up at me. "I will spend the rest of my life showing him just how worthy he is, of everything," I told her with complete conviction.

Alice grabbed my hand and I noticed there were sudden tears in her eyes. "Thank you Bella, that means so much to me."

I heard someone move in the living room and looked away to see Edward leaning on the wall, a small crooked grin on his face and I felt myself relax; he was back to his normal self.

As if I was a moth to the flame, I got up and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him relax at my touch and he kissed me softly on my forehead.

I heard Alice coo at the sight of us and looked back at her. She was wearing that Cheshire grin again.

"I better leave you to it," she said brightly and then bit her lip, deep in thought. "But if you want a sleepover tonight Bella you're more than welcome."

I looked up at Edward, that all knowing sparkle was back in his deep forest-green eyes and I knew what he was thinking.

"Um actually Alice, could you perhaps cover for me?"

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Alice raised a perfect shaped eyebrow at me.

"Let me guess, you want Edward to stay here tonight due to Charlie going fishing and our parents gone as well?"

I grinned at her and I knew she couldn't help herself but to grin back.

"Sure thing Bella but you owe me," she waggled her finger at me.

She kissed us both goodbyes on the cheek and left us to an empty and silent house.

I waved to her as she drove off and went back to the kitchen to find Edward raiding the fridge. I smiled seeing how at home he looked here and felt my inner teenager giggling as my eyes fell onto his perfect ass.

God, I could not help myself at all. I gave it a light slap as I squeezed past him to get to the snack cupboard.

I grabbed two poptarts and turned back to him to find a shocked and a slight bemused look on his face.

It was a few minutes before he could speak again.

"Well well Miss Swan, did you just spank me?" His voice was filled with hidden amusement.

I blushed ever so slightly at my sudden behaviour and I rolled my eyes at him.

Oo no.

Edward fucking growled at me and crouched down ever so slightly as if he was the predator and I the prey.

My eyes narrowed at him. "Oh no you don't Edward," I warned him.

"You rolled your eyes at me Bella; you can't get away with that."

My body suddenly tensed at the thrill that he might just chase me.

Edward leapt towards me and I managed to make a sudden jump back so that his hands just narrowly missed me.

I giggled at his shocked face. "You can't catch me Cullen," I warned him but my voice gave away my enjoyment so it was pointless to try and sound serious.

He didn't say anything and I knew I had to run before he made his next room.

I squealed loudly as I broke out into a run, Edward on my tail.

I ran around the sofa and almost fell back as he made an impressive jump over it. He grinned at me.

"Oo no you don't Miss Swan."

He made a sudden move to try and catch me but luck was on my side once again as I ran the other side, upstairs.

I made a sudden dash into my room and quickly went onto my stomach, crawling under my bed. God, it was dusty under here probably reminding me this was not the best hiding place after all.

I put my hand over my mouth as I heard Edward enter my room.

"Bella," he said in a sing-song voice and I had to really stop myself from giggling again.

"I know where you are Bella, you can't hide from me."

I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I could hear him fall on the bed and I was met by his head, popping down suddenly to look at me, his eyes filled with boy-like joy.

I let out my awaited giggle as he held out a hand to help me out.

He tugged me lightly onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me. We were laughing now, his body shaking beside me.

We calmed down and looked each other, silly grins on our faces.

Edward touched my cheek with a finger and stroked it softly, concern suddenly filling his eyes.

"Are you okay now Bella?"

I kissed him chastely. "Of course I am. Listen Edward, I've had time to think and you mustn't blame yourself. What you said earlier, you were wrong. You are everything to me, I just have to show you how worthy you are and if that means I have to do that for the rest of our lives I will."

Edward stared into my eyes intensely and, with no warning, attacked my lips with his.

His grip tightened around me and my hands instantly went to his thick bronze locks. He moaned deeply into my mouth and he deepened the kiss. His hand crept up under my shirt and drew circles on my stomach with his fingers.

Edward broke the kiss and looked down to my shirt, slowly starting to open my buttons one by one. Our breathing intensified as he opened the last one.

"Do you want to?" His voice was deep with lust.

I couldn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded. Our eyes went back to my chest as the shirt came undone showing my purple laced bra. Thank god I had picked a good one this morning to wear.

His hand slowly crept to my breast and cupped it tightly. I moaned on contact suddenly feeling that familiar coil tightening in my stomach. His hand squeezed harder and I blushed as I moaned louder.

My leg wrapped around his as he started to kiss my neck and made a path of kisses down onto my chest. Without removing my bra, he kissed my breast and I gasped from the feel of his lips on my skin.

"Do you want me to stop?" he looked up at me, his hand hovering above my bra strap.

I knew this was right so I nodded once more.

Edward pulled down the strap and then went to the cup, pulling to down slowly. Instead of looking at my breast, he looked back up at me.

"You're so beautiful Bella," he told me in a husky voice.

He surprised me once more by kissing my breast lightly. He languidly took my nipple in his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. My hands ran through his locks and Edward moaned. The effect of this squeezed the coil in my stomach and I let out a low moan as it travelled through my body, all the way down to my toes and back up again.

Edward buried his head onto my shoulder.

"Tell me how good that was baby," he whispered to me.

I couldn't speak, my thoughts were too scrambled. My breathing was laboured and shaky as I was brought back down from that amazing high.

I could feel his erection on my thigh and I knew I wanted more. I pulled Edward on top of me with a hard tug and his eyes showed his surprise at my forwardness.

"I want to give you one," I whispered back to him. He knew what I meant.

Without saying anything, he pushed his large erection in between my legs and we both moaned at the new contact. His breathing suddenly deepened as he pushed onto me again and again, his thrusting grew harder and quicker. We moaned each time and I could feel my panties starting to pool with that rare but familiar liquid. God this was good.

His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, his free hand on my bare breast kneading it hard but not enough to hurt, just enough pressure.

Edward's thrusts were now hard and fast, his moans kept getting louder and I loved what I could do to him and what he could do to me.

That coil felt tight again and I was begging for release. His head was on my shoulder and I was enjoying hearing him so close.

"Come for me baby," he told me, his voice laced with need and passion.

That did it, the coil squeezed inside my lower stomach and was let loose sending that amazing feeling through my body. I moaned loudly once more and Edward instantly followed suit as he pushed onto me one last time.

We lay there for a long time, getting down from our high, both of us panting and trying to get our normal breathing back. Edward still had a hold of me, his hand running through my hair softly.

I looked at my clock and was surprised to see it was evening already.

I looked up at Edward and smiled at him. He gave me a warm smile in return.

"Do you want some dinner?" I asked.

He now grinned at me, "only if I get to help cook it."

* * *

I enjoyed cooking with Edward, it felt natural and I felt so at ease cooking beside him. We decided on watching a film afterwards with popcorn, both of us snuggling up on the sofa. Edward kept a hand on my thigh throughout the film, his free arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

I felt safe in his embrace and even safer when we both climbed into my bed, his arm instantly coming around me, moulding me around his body.

Like the first night we spent together, I slept well and safe that night.

I wasn't surprised, when I woke up the next morning, to find that I was still in his arms.

**AN**

**I have to apologise for the long update. I will update either next week or earlier depending. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and reviews are better than dry humping! **

**BM x **


End file.
